Raz, dwa, trzy
by Salianna
Summary: Historia Harry'ego Pottera po wygranej walce z Voldemortem. (Kanon bez uwzględnienia epilogu) Po wyłapaniu większości śmierciożerców oraz osądzeniu ich nadchodzi czas spokoju i radości. Podczas którego Harry Potter strasznie się nudzi. Postanawia więc znaleźć zajęcie... Jak to się skończy - nikt nie wie... [Ostrzeżenia przed tekstem]
1. Cz 1

Ostrzeżenia!  
* Sceny łóżkowe (nie zawsze piękne) między mężczyznami  
* Wulgarny język  
* M-preg (Ostrzegłam, żeby nie było, że nie !)  
* Orgia/poligynia (wiele pasywów jeden aktyw w związku)  
* Zdecydowanie 18+  
* Nadużywanie niektórych zwrotów  
* Różne rodzaje sex'u (S&M itp.)  
* Ożywienie martwych postaci [ale z sensem, a nie: BAM! i żyjesz]  
* I wiele innych rzeczy, o których wolę nie wspominać :3

* * *

Beta by: Lisanna-chan  
Wielkie dzięki za pomoc :3

* * *

~~Pewnego dnia~~

Butelki po alkoholu walały się po salonie w rezydencji Malfoy'ów. Na jednej ze skurzanych kanap wtuleni w siebie siedzieli Harry Potter i Draco Malfoy. Harry delikatnie przejechał dłonią po szyi Draco podrażniając ją, a następnie kciukiem dotknął jego ust. Chłopak jęknął cicho na taką pieszczotę po czym uchylił wargi ssąc palec partnera. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się drapieżnie na taką reakcję, po czym zaczął całować Draco jednocześnie podciągając jego koszulę powyżej linii sutków, by móc drażnić je i szczypać doprowadzając blondyna na szczyt rozkoszy. Draco jęczał i wił się pod ciałem Harry'ego, co powodowało jego jeszcze większe podniecenie.  
\- Harry! Ja już…  
Wyjęczał Draco wyginając się w łuk, by dotykać ciała kochanka w jak największym stopniu. Po chwili zaś zwiotczał w jego ramionach oddychając szybko i głęboko.  
\- Nie, nie, nie Draco. To dopiero początek zabawy!  
Zaśmiał się Harry, po czym zdjął z kochanka spodnie oraz bieliznę. Zaatakował jego usta jednocześnie sunąc dłońmi po jego brzuchu ponownie powoli go pobudzając. Wyszeptał cicho odpowiednie zaklęcie i po chwili na jego dłoni znalazła się lepka substancja którą powolnymi, prowokującymi ruchami zaczął rozcierać na pośladkach Draco.  
\- To jak? Gotowy na dalszą zabawę, Draco?  
Powiedział Harry przegryzając lekko małżowinę uszną kochanka. Gdy to zrobił zaczął znaczyć drogę od ucha mężczyzny przez jego szyję, gdzie zostawił mu malinkę – znak, że należy do niego, a kończąc na sterczących różowych sutkach. Pocałował go w prawego, na lewym zaciskając palce i zaczął go ssać i przegryzać naprzemiennie z zabawą lewym sutkiem. Gdy ssał prawy szczypał go boleśnie w lewy, a gdy przegryzał prawy – delikatnie pieścił lewy rozcierając go między palcami. Widział, że taka zabawa bardzo podobała się jego partnerowi, dlatego nie przestawał przez dłuższy czas. Gdy zostawił zabawę sutkami jego usta wznowiły wędrówkę po ciele mężczyzny docierając do podbrzusza gdzie zaczął delikatnie go gryźć. Gdy usta Harry'ego bawiły się podbrzuszem Draco jego dłonie odnalazły bezbłędnie drogę do pośladków mężczyzny ściskając je mocno i ugniatając, co chwilę zahaczając o jego dziurkę. Po chwili zabawy w podchody usta Harry'ego dotarły do przyrodzenia kochanka. W tym samym momencie wsunął w jego dziurkę swoje palce delikatnie rozciągając go, a gdy przestał czuć opór wyjął je z chłopaka. Harry wyprostował się nad kochankiem składając na jego ustach pocałunek jednocześnie dłońmi łapiąc jego biodra i szybko naprowadzając go na swojego członka. Po chwili wsunął go w Draco całując jego szyję i odwracając uwagę kochanka od chwilowego bólu. Gdy blondyn zaczął zaciskać mięśnie przez ciało Harry'ego przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz pozbawiając go reszty samokontroli. Cofnął szybko biodra, zmienił lekko kont pod którym wbijał się w kochanka, po czym mocno pchnął. Przez ciało Draco przeszedł niesamowity dreszcz, gdy Harry uderzył w jego prostatę. Wygiął się w łuk przytulając się do kochanka na całej powierzchni ciała jednocześnie zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję. Po kilkunastu minutach w dworze Malfoy'ów dało się słyszeć połączony jęk kochanków osiągających spełnienie.

~~Kilka dni później~~

W Hogwarcie w sali eliksirów przy jednym ze stanowisk siedziała samotna postać. Szybko przyrządzał eliksir gdy czyjeś dłonie zasłoniły mu oczy.  
\- Zgadnij kto to?  
Zamruczał cichy głos przy jego uchu jednocześnie przygryzając je leciutko. Przez ciało mężczyzny przebiegł samoistny dreszcz. Nie miał nad tym kontroli, a chciałby żeby tak było.  
\- Panie Potter! Co pan tu robi?  
\- Oj, Severusie… Nie słyszałeś? Zostałem oddelegowany przez pana Ministra by przypilnować produkcji eliksirów dla aurorów.  
Odpowiedział młodzieniec stojący za mężczyzną, obejmujący go jednocześnie ramieniem. Harry pochylił się nad siedzącą postacią całując ją w szyję. Mężczyzna jęknął na to przeciągle, po czym szybko zakrył swoje usta dłonią.  
\- Nie powstrzymuj się Severusie. Przecież wiesz, że właśnie to w tobie lubię…  
Severus szybko poderwał się z zajmowanego do tej pory miejsca. Jego bladą twarz zdobiły dwa pokaźne rumieńce na jego policzkach. Co z tego, że Severus był starszy od stojącego przed nim młodzieńca? Harry potrafił działać na jego zmysły w taki sposób, którego nie był w stanie opanować. Mężczyzna szybko oddalił się od swojego byłego ucznia szybko próbując uciec z Sali. Jednak gdy dotarł do drzwi te nie otworzyły się.  
\- Severusie…  
Powiedział cicho młodzieniec zbliżając się do mężczyzny. Wyglądał jak polujący drapieżnik, a nie jak dwudziestoletni zastępca ministra magii, na którego się kreował przed opinią publiczną.  
„Gdyby tylko wiedzieli jaki jest naprawdę" – pomyślał Severus w chwili, gdy Harry dopadł do niego mocno całując go w usta. Po chwili cały opór mężczyzny uciekł wraz z tłumionymi przez usta kochanka jękami. Harry szybko złapał mężczyznę, gdy jego nogi zaczęły się trzęść pod ciężarem jego własnego ciała. Szybkim ruchem zsunął wszystko co było na najbliższym stole, po czym posadził na nim mężczyznę. Ten szybko oplótł Harry'ego w pasie swoimi nogami, jednocześnie zarzucając mu ręce na szyję i kontynuując namiętny pocałunek. Harry uśmiechnął się. Ustami zjechał na szyję kochanka przegryzając ją i ssąc, pozostawiając mu wiele czerwonych znaków. Jednym szybkom zaklęciem pozbył się ubrań mężczyzny, samemu pozostając w pełni ubranym. Zaczął całować jego ciało, drapiąc do krwi jego boki i plecy, a Severus jęczał i czerpał z tego więcej przyjemności niż mógł się spodziewać. Harry polizał jego przyrodzenie, a następnie dmuchnął w nie lekko, wywołując tym dreszcz u starszego mężczyzny.  
\- Cholera! Potter… pieprz mnie!  
Warknął Severus między jękami. Chwilę później przed oczami zamajaczyły mu gwiazdy, gdy Harry jednym mocnym ruchem odchylił jego pośladki i wbił się w niego, nie ściągając nawet spodni, tylko zsuwając je lekko. Profesor nie zauważył kiedy jego dłonie zostały unieruchomione na krawędzi stołu, jednak to jeszcze bardziej go podnieciło. Był całkowicie pod władzą Pottera. To było dla niego niesamowite uczucie. Po kilku chwilach Severus wygiął plecy w łuk dochodząc obficie na swój brzuch, a chwilę po nim w jego wnętrzu poczuł rozchodzące się ciepło spermy Harry'ego. Minęło parę sekund i odzyskał władzę w swoich dłoniach, a Potter wysunął się z niego szepcząc zaklęcie, które wyczyściło jago penisa ze swojej własnej spermy oraz krwi Severusa. Uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny drapieżnie.  
\- Podobało się profesorze Snape?  
Severus zbladł po czym spojrzał na siebie. Jego klatka piersiowa była biała od spermy oraz czerwona od krwi wypływającej z niewielkich ran.  
\- Potter…  
Powiedział cicho Severus nie podnosząc oczu na młodzieńca.  
\- Tak profesorze?  
Zapytał słodkim głosikiem Harry, naśladując dziecko.  
\- Spróbuj o tym komuś powiedzieć, a Cię zabiję!  
Powiedział mężczyzna wstając z ławki i jakby nic się nie stało ubierając na siebie swoją szatę, która leżała kilka metrów od niego na podłodze. Po udach mężczyzny spływała sperma wymieszana z krwią, ale on nie zwracał na to uwagi wychodząc szybko z sali.

~~Kilka godzin później~~

W szklarni numer 8 rosły rośliny, które potrzebowały światła oraz obecności człowieka. Uwielbiały słuchać czyjegoś głosu, a przynajmniej Neville tak sądził. Specjalnie, by móc przebywać w tej szklarni zasadził w niej roślinę o wielkich liściach, na których mógł nawet spać, żeby nie musieć wychodzić z pomieszczenia.  
Dlatego, gdy po południu odwiedził go Harry, zaprosił go na herbatę właśnie do tej szklarni. Usiedli na wielkich liściach wspominając swoje szkolne czasy. Gdy po kilku godzinach z pośród liści rośliny na której siedzieli, zaczęły wydobywać się ciche dźwięki stwierdził, że to tylko wiatr lub szkodnik, którym zajmie się później. Jednak gdy po kolejnych kilku minutach jego ciało zaczęło ogarniać gorąco, nie był już taki pewien czy to na pewno jest to co sądził.

Przyrodzenie Nevilla drgnęło. Był pewien, że to nie jest normalne ani tym bardziej naturalne, żeby czuł podniecenie w takim momencie. Gdy poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Harry'ego odwrócił w jego stronę głowę i zauważył, że z nim dzieje się dokładnie to samo. Rozchylił usta obserwując Harry'ego. Po chwili poczuł na nich wargi drugiego chłopaka. Kiedy Harry cofnął się kończąc pocałunek, Neville dotknął swoich ust dłonią. Poczuł jak na jego policzki wpływa rumieniec. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie po czym ponownie złączył ich usta. Potter polizał wargi Nevilla, a ten rozchylił je pozwalając językowi Harry'ego na zbadanie ich wnętrza. Pocałunek przerwali po dłuższej chwili gdy Neville zaczął odczuwać braki powietrza. Harry zaczął dłonią badać jego ciało przez ubrania, na co ten zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej. Po chwili nadzy już młodzieńcy całowali się zapamiętale leżąc na liściach.  
\- Neville… Czy ty…  
Neville spojrzał na twarz Harry'ego odnajdując na niej lekkie zagubienie i niepewność. Uśmiechnął się do niego uspokajająco, po czym skinął głową na „Tak". Harry odetchnął lekko i delikatnymi drażniącymi ruchami zaczął pobudzać ciało kolegi. Całował jego szyję, ssał sutki, przegryzał skórę na biodrach, rozciągał jego mięśnie odbytu i ocierał się o jego krocze. Wszystkie te czynności doprowadzały Nevilla niemalże na szczyt, jednak coś wciąż nie pozwalało mu osiągnąć spełnienia. Czegoś wciąż mu brakowało.  
\- Już możesz.  
Powiedział cicho do Harry'ego stwierdzając, że brakuje mu już tylko Harry'ego w sobie.  
Gdy Harry to usłyszał, wpił się w usta kochanka unosząc jego biodra i nakierowując je na swoje przyrodzenie. Pchnął szybko wchodząc w niego całym za jednym razem. Objął Nevilla i pociągnął go do góry, sadzając sobie na biodrach. Położył dłonie na biodrach chłopaka pomagając mu unieść się, a następnie opaść na jego przyrodzenie. Neville jęknął głośno, kładąc dłonie na klatce Harry'ego, który uśmiechnął się do niego zachęcająco. Przeniósł ciężar ciała na dłonie i zgięte na udach Harry'ego nogi unosząc biodra ku górze, po czym szybko opadł na niego ponownie. Ich jęki po chwili zaczęły zlewać się w jeden głos. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a Neville szczytował rozlewając swoją spermę na klatce kochanka. Jego zaciskające się mięśnie doprowadziły Pottera do szczytu. Zmęczony opadł na chłopaka. Harry zaczął delikatnie głaskać go po plecach oraz włosach składając równocześnie pocałunki na jego twarzy oraz szyi. Po kilku minutach Neville wstał, wysuwając z siebie jego penisa. Uśmiechnął się do niego, pomagając mu wstać oraz podając mu jego szatę i samemu zabierając swoją. Harry wyszeptał zaklęcie czyszczące. Szybko ubrali się i wyszli ze szklarni trzymając się za ręce…

~~~kilka tygodni później~~~

W ministerstwie magii zawsze coś się działo. Skargi na nieostrożnych aurorów piętrzyły się na biurku Ministra. Nikogo nie dziwił fakt, że tan uciekał z pracy kiedy tylko mógł. Zazwyczaj wymigiwał się bardzo ważnymi spotkaniami z przedstawicielami innych krajów. Wszyscy więc współczuli Harry'emu, który musiał się tym zajmować za niego.  
Zaklęciem spopielił skargę matki, która uważała, że auror-wilkołak zaraził jej dziecko likantropią poprzez dotyk. Uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło.  
„Jak ludzie mogą być takimi idiotami" – pomyślał odkładając kilka innych skarg od nadopiekuńczych matek na bok, żeby zająć się nimi później. W jego (pożyczonym) gabinecie rozległ się odgłos pukania w drzwi. Uniósł głowę spoglądając na sekretarkę Ministra.  
\- Panie Potter, ktoś z Munga pragnie z panem porozmawiać.  
Uśmiechnęła się do niego i obrzuciła wszystko wiedzącym wzrokiem.  
Nigdy nie lubił tej kobiety. Była zarozumiała, niewychowana i nie wiedziała, kiedy powinna zamknąć usta.  
Harry skinął głową pozwalając tym by wprowadziła do gabinetu gościa. Kobieta wycofała się, a na jej miejscu pojawił się młody mężczyzna w lekarskim kitlu. Pod jego oczami znajdowały się wielkie worki. Posłał chłopakowi zmęczony uśmiech.  
\- Dzień dobry panie Potter. Jeśli mogę…  
Ruszył w stronę biurka przy którym siedział Harry, a gdy ten skinął lekko głową, opadł na miękki fotel. Harry obrzucił gościa oceniającym spojrzeniem. Wyglądał na młodego, najwyżej trzydziestoletniego. Miał jasne włosy oraz bardzo drobne ciało. Mężczyzna zauważył wzrok Harry'ego, po czym odchrząknął i odezwał cię cichym spokojnym głosem.  
\- Dziś zgłosiła się do mnie pewna osoba skarżąca się na ból brzucha. Po przeprowadzeniu podstawowych badań okazało się, że nosi w sobie nowe życie. W całej mojej karierze nie zdarzyło mi się stwierdzić tego stanu u mężczyzny. Jest to jeszcze bardzo wczesne stadium ciąży, ale uznałem że wykonanie testu na ojcostwo może okazać się bardzo przydatne. Wyniki wskazały pana, panie Potter.  
Harry nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Na jego ustach pojawił się niekontrolowany głupiutki uśmieszek. Magomedyk kontynuował niezrażony milczeniem rozmówcy.  
\- Pan Malfoy czuje się już dobrze. Zaopatrzyłem go w odpowiednie eliksiry odżywcze oraz dodatkowe zestawy witamin, które mogą być przydatne podczas pierwszych etapów ciąży.  
Mężczyzna zamilknął na chwilę, a Harry oczami wyobraźni widział już siebie z małym blondwłosym chłopcem na rękach. Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Po chwili medyk kontynuował.  
\- Gdy kilka godzin później zgłosiła się następna osoba z takimi samymi objawami przeprowadziłem to samo badanie i ku mojemu wielkiemu zaskoczeniu wynik okazał się taki sam. Po wykonaniu kolejnego tego dnia testu na ojcostwo miałem ochotę wpaść tutaj od razu, jednak pojawił się jeszcze jeden pacjent, który potrzebował badań. Te same objawy, ten sam powód. Oraz po raz trzeci ten sam ojciec. Nie wiem czy powinienem panu gratulować, panie Potter czy współczuć…  
Harry spojrzał mu w oczy niedowierzając temu co medyk mówił. Jego wyobraźnia podesłała mu inną wizję, nie jego z dzieckiem Draco w ramionach, ale jego w towarzystwie Draco, Severusa i Nevilla oraz troje dzieci. Uśmiechnął się jak głupiec, po czym poderwał się szybko z zajmowanego miejsca i uściskał medyka.  
\- Będę OJCEM!  
Zawołał wesoły tańcząc z medykiem po gabinecie. Wypadł szybko przez drzwi łapiąc jakieś papiery, które medyk mu podsunął gdy ubierał płaszcz. Wychodząc rzucił tylko kobiecie, że bierze tydzień wolnego i nikt nawet ma nie próbować się z nim kontaktować nawet jeśli sam Voldemort, by nagle zmartwychwstał i próbował pozabijać wszystkich czarodziei.  
Wracał do domu w podskokach, gdzie miał nadzieję zastać jego trzech narzeczonych….

* * *

Kilka słów do tego opowiadanka...  
Z pewnością zastanawiacie się dlaczego Harry zachowuje się inaczej przy konkretnym partnerze. Odpowiedź jest prosta. On daje im to czego oni potrzebują/oczekują. Z Draco jest to sex starych kochanków, z Severusem S&M (pozbawienie kontroli/przejęcie nad nim władzy oraz podporządkowanie sobie), a z Nevilem delikatny pierwszy raz [chociaż zaznaczył że już to robił, ale wiecie co mam na myśli]. Może nie było to tutaj tak dokładnie pokazane, ale możliwe (jeśli się wam spodoba), że napiszę jeszcze kilka części do tego opowiadania gdzie opiszę troszkę bliżej relacje Harry'ego z Severusem oraz Draco.

Na razie mogę powiedzieć, że Harry zaraz po skończeniu się wojny został wysłany przez szefa biura Aurorów na kurs doszkalający do Severusa (z eliksirów oraz obrony umysłu). Po skończeniu "kursu" Harry zrezygnował z posady aurora i został zastępcą Ministra. Co do historii Draco to: spotkali się w rocznicę zwycięstwa nad Voldkiem w mugolskim barze gdzie obaj opijali zwycięstwo. Los chciał, że Harry musiał odholować Draco do swojego domu i przenocować go tam... Od tego czasu raz na jakiś czas spotykali się żeby popić i powspominać, okazjonalnie zaliczyć numerek. Taka przyjaźń z dodatkiem :P

Ewenement trzech ciąży też ma swoje wytłumaczenie, którego jednak wam nie zdradzę, ponieważ jestem Zua. Powiem tylko, że łączy to: alkohol wypity przez Draco, eliksir ważony przez Severusa oraz roślinki ze szklarni numer 8.

Całuski, Salianna :3

PS. Ożywienie Severusa jest jak najbardziej wytłumaczalne, mianowicie: Severus został zaatakowany przez Nagini we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, po czym gdy Potter go odnalazł przekazał mu wspomnienia itp. itd. , a Potter przetransportował go do Munga gdzie wprowadzili go w stan zastoju (żeby jad się nie rozprzestrzeniał) i powoli leczyli. Pełnię zdrowia odzyskał już po zakończeniu wojny :)


	2. Severus

Dwa słowa zanim przejdziecie do "kawałka opowieści której zakończenia jeszcze nie znam" - bo miał być to One-shot, ale trudno :P  
Tak więc, ponawiam wszelkie ostrzeżenia, które pojawiły się w poprzedniej części.  
Nie mam pojęcia, jak to się skończy, na razie jest to tylko luźna opowiastka, która powstała z powodu braku internetu w szpitalu :)

Tak czy inaczej: Zapraszam do czytania :3  
Komentarze mile widziane itp. itd.

* * *

Bety brak :P

* * *

~~21 lipiec~~ Hogwart

W komnatach Severusa jak zawsze panował chłód oraz mrok. Mężczyzna z szklaneczką alkoholu w dłoni świętował, jak codziennie, zachowanie życia. Przeżył. Wojna się skończyła nim udało mu się wydostać z Munga, ale tylko dzięki temu przeżył. Nawet śmierciożercy i Voldemort nie byli na tyle głupi by atakować szpital. Jego, jakże radosne, rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez irytujący dźwięk. Ktoś pukał do drzwi jego gabinetu. Z wyrazem największej irytacji na twarzy, którą dotychczas wywoływali u niego tylko gryfoni marnujący drogocenne składniki na lekcji eliksirów, wstał z zajmowanego fotela i powolnym krokiem ruszył ku drzwiom. Nie śpieszył się. Były wakacje, więc w zamku zostało naprawdę niewielu mieszkańców. Dyrektor, który przyrósł do swojego fotela po jego wielkiej porażce. Severus zaśmiał się cicho. Dyrektor chciał umrzeć w wielkim stylu zmuszając przy tym Pottera do walki ze śmierciożercami. Zapomniał jednak o barierach ochronnych istniejących wokół Hogwartu mających za zadanie zapobiec samobójstwom oraz zwykłym wypadkom. Bariery łapały spadając e osoby i odsyłały je do skrzydła szpitalnego gdzie Pomfey napakowała w biedaka tyle eliksirów, że przez około następny rok pozostał w śpiączce. McGonagal, stara kocica, która, jak uważała, musiała pilnować wykonywania swojej pracy przez Dumbledorra. Reszta kadry albo wróciła do domu, do rodzin by cieszyć się końcem horroru, jakim stało się nasze życie w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, albo wymagała nowych zamienników. Większość brała czynny udział w wojnie, z której mało kto wychodził bez szwanku.  
Gdy po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się ponowny dźwięk uderzenia o drewno odgonił nieprzyjemne myśli na skraj swojego umysłu po czym nacisnął klamkę. W drzwiach stała osoba, której zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się zobaczyć już nigdy więcej.  
-Harry Potter...  
Powiedział cicho obserwując swojego gościa ze zdziwieniem.  
-We własnej osobie, profesorze Snape.  
Odpowiedział chłopak z lekkim uśmiechem. Severus postanowił grać w jego grę chodź nie znał zasad.  
-Co pana sprowadza w moje progi, panie Potter?  
Zapytał, ukrywając prawdziwe zainteresowanie pod świetnie wyćwiczoną maską irytacji.  
\- Polecenie Szefa biura Aurorów. Mam odbyć u pana, profesorze, kurs eliksirów oraz magii umysłu. Z tego co udało mi się dowiedzieć, ma to trwać około roku i jest dla pana bardzo opłacalne.  
Mrugnął do mężczyzny konspiracyjnie jednocześnie wyjmując z jednej z kieszeni niewielki plik kartek. Podał je mężczyźnie z uśmieszkiem na ustach.  
\- Może mnie pan zaprosi do środka, profesorze? Umowa jest dość długa, a zakładam, że wolał by pan ją przeczytać zanim podpisze.  
Severus wpatrywał się przez chwilę w Pottera zmieszany. Nic nie rozumiał. Dzieciak chciał się od niego uczyć, z własnej woli? To było ponad możliwości mózgu Severusa, zwłaszcza zmroczonego przez wypity wcześniej alkohol. Potter dostrzegając brak reakcji u rozmówcy, wślizgnął się do pomieszczenia zamykając drzwi ramieniem. Kroki skierował od razu w stronę kominka i foteli stojących przed nim.  
-Co ty(?)... Co ty sobie myślisz Potter? Taka znakomitość jak ty pobierająca nauki od zdezerterowanego śmierciożercy?  
-Pobierający nauki od jednego z najlepszych mistrzów eliksirów oraz mistrza magii umysłu w jednym. I to przebywającego bardzo blisko.  
Powiedział zadowolony siadając na fotelu. Przeciągnął się po czym sięgnął po jedną, z porzuconych przy fotelu przez Severusa, książkę o eliksirach leczniczych.  
\- Chyba zacznę naukę od razu.  
Powiedział zaczynając czytać z zainteresowaniem. Severus przez chwilę stał jeszcze przy drzwiach ze zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy po czym zajął miejsce w drugim fotelu czytając przyniesione mu przez Pottera papiery.

~~~~~~Kika miesięcy później/przerwa świąteczna~~~~~~

Harry Potter pod czujnym okiem Severusa przygotowywał jeden z zaawansowanych eliksirów leczniczych. Mężczyzna z wielkim niesmakiem obserwował ruchy chłopaka lecz nie mógł mu nic zarzucić. Obserwował go od dnia, w którym został mu podrzucony przez ministerstwo, które właściwie nie wiedziało co z dzieciakiem zrobić. Potter był jego wrzodem na dupie. Łaził za nim bezustannie, wypytując go o najdrobniejsze szczegóły co doprowadzało mężczyznę do szewskiej pasji. Jednak nie mógł go wyrzucić. Jego przyćmiony alkoholem umysł nie zauważył małego kruczku prawnego w dzień gdy przyjął Pottera na nauki. Nie mógł go wyrzucić dopóki nie osiągnie poziomu mistrzowskiego w warzeniu eliksirów oraz magii umysłu. Chłopak mógł zrezygnować samodzielnie do czego mężczyzna próbował go nakłonić wszelkimi znanymi mu sposobami…  
Severus zazgrzytał zębami gdy kociołek Pottera po raz kolejny wybuchł wyrzucając całą swoją zawartość na chłopaka.  
\- Jeszcze raz, Potter, i tym razem mam nadzieję, że Ci się uda.  
Harry bez mrugnięcia okiem oczyścił siebie i kociołek z zepsutego eliksiru po czym ponownie zabrał się za przygotowywanie składników do eliksiru.  
\- Tak jest panie profesorze.  
Powiedział cicho napełniając kociołek wodą. Sięgając po poszatkowane korzonki przez przypadek strącił z ławki nożyk. Nie zwrócił na to uwagi wsypując składniki do bulgoczącego wody. Chwilę później obok niego niczym cień przeszedł Severus pochylając się podniósł nożyk. Po chwili do uszu Harry'ego dotarł cichutki jęk. Odwrócił się zaintrygowany. Jego oczom ukazał się Severus, na dłoni mężczyzny zaczynała tworzyć się niewielka kałuża krwi (od wewnętrznej strony). Harry podszedł do niego nieśpiesznie po czym rzucił szybko słabe zaklęcie zasklepiające rany. Na dłoni mężczyzny pozostała czerwona ranka, jednak nie płynęła już z niej krew.  
\- Ciekawe…  
Powiedział cicho Harry. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.  
\- Co jest takie ciekawe, Potter?  
\- Czerpie pan przyjemność z bólu, profesorze. To jest nawet bardzo ciekawe.  
Powiedział cicho Harry podchodząc do Severusa. Szybko wyciągnął różdżkę i pozbawił mężczyzn przytomności. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Od dłuższego czasu podejrzewał, że Severus jest masochistą jednak nie udało mu się dotychczas zdobyć stu procentowej pewności. Wolał zaczekać niż się sparzyć. Szybko wyciągnął ze swojej torby pelerynę niewidkę, którą narzucił na mężczyznę rzucając na niego również zaklęcie lewitujące po czym wyszedł z Sali eliksirów kierując się w stronę od dawna nieużywanej sali kar. Pamiętał jak Filch bardzo nalegał na przywrócenie kar cielesnych. Wchodząc co niesamowicie czystej sali był wdzięczny Filchowi za regularne sprzątanie jej.

Zaklęciem zablokował drzwi po czym szybko wyciszył pomieszczenie. Nie był pewien czy Filch nie postanowi na przykład dziś powspominać dobre czasy gdy mógł bezkarnie ranić uczniów. Idąc w głąb sali z wciąż lewitujący obok niego Severusem uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Łańcuchy zwisające z sufitu wyglądały bardzo obiecująco. Rzucił jeszcze szybko okiem na gablotkę, w której idealnie ułożone i zadbane leżały bicze i baty. Zdjął z Severusa pelerynę niewidkę odkładając ją razem z szatą wierzchnią mężczyzny na podłogę po czym umieścił jego dłonie w kajdanach zwisających z sufitu najbliżej ściany pomieszczenia. Powolnymi ruchami zaczął rozpinać koszulę mężczyzny odsłaniając jego jasną pierś. Odrzucił również swoją szatę na podłogę po czym rozpiął swoje mankiety podwijając rękawy koszuli.  
Czując chłód szybkim ruchem różdżki rzucił słabe zaklęcie ogrzewające na salę, nie chciał żeby Severus się rozchorował. Harry zaklęciem pozbył się reszty ubrań mężczyzny po czym użył na nim czaru cucącego. Odsunął się podziwiając Severusa. Wyglądał niesamowicie. Jego dłonie w nadgarstkach spięte były ciężkimi kajdanami blokującymi magię, na ciało mężczyzny padał rozchwiany blask kilkunastu świeczek, które zawsze płonęły w tej sali (sprawka Filcha :P), a jego długie szczupłe nogi ledwo dosięgały podłogi.  
\- Jak drzemka, Severusie?  
Spytał Harry podchodząc do mężczyzny szybko. Jedną dłonią uniósł jego głowę zmuszając go do pocałunku. Bardzo brutalnego pocałunku. Po chwili Harry cofnął się obserwując krew spływającą z przegryzionej wargi mężczyzny na jego brodę, a następnie skapującą na jego klatkę piersiową.  
\- Potter! Co ty wyprawiasz?  
Wywarczał mężczyzna spoglądając na chłopaka spod przymrużonych powiek. Nie miał zamiaru przyznać się do tego, że ta sytuacja była pobudzająca. Bardzo pobudzająca. Jednak penis mężczyzny miał inne zdanie i drgnął uradowany lekko twardniejąc.  
\- Jak to, Severusie?  
Zapytał Harry z udawanym smutkiem.  
\- Nie wiesz co robię?  
Kontynuował, udając że nie zauważa zainteresowania penisa mężczyzny.  
\- Spełniam twoje najśmielsze marzenia…  
Powiedział łapiąc brutalnie jądra Severusa i ściskając je tak, że z ust mężczyzny wydobył się niekontrolowany jęk. Harry uśmiechnął się na to słodko odsuwając się. Severus oddychał ciężko. Dawno nie miał już partnera, a zwłaszcza partnera, który robił to czego Severus potrzebował, czego pragnął. Nawet bez potrzeby mówienia mu o tym.  
Potter po chwili wrócił do pogrążonego w swoich myślach Severusa. Złapał go za ramię po czym odwrócił go plecami do siebie popychając go brutalnie na ścianę, która znajdowała się zaraz za mężczyzną. Severus uderzył w nią twarzą ocierając sobie na niej policzek niemalże do krwi. Z jego zaciśniętych warg wydobył się cichy jęk, który jeszcze bardziej nakręcił Pottera.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że już się nie możesz doczekać porządnego biczowania, Severusie, bo to mam właśnie zamiar Ci zafundować.  
Powiedział Harry tuż przy uchu mężczyzny po czym oddalił się, a ciszę która po tym zapanowała w pomieszczeniu przerwał dźwięk uderzenia, a następnie jęk Severusa. Kontynuował to przez kilka minut. Świst powietrza, dźwięk uderzenia, krzyk Severusa. Niczym najlepsza muzyka rozchodziły się falami w powietrzu. Penis mężczyzny drgał czując niesamowity ból rozchodzący się od pleców na całe ciało, a wraz z nim przyjemność tak wielką że niemalże pozbawiającą przytomności.  
Razy padały w równoległych odstępach czasowych. Raz za razem. Niekiedy padały w to samo miejsce powodując jeszcze większą falę bólu, ale zarazem większą przyjemność. Severus krzyczał i jęczał naprzemiennie, a Harry śmiał się, co jeszcze bardziej pobudzało Severusa. Uderzenia przestały spadać na plecy mężczyzny, na co jęknął zawiedziony. Czuł, że mógł przyjąć ich jeszcze wiele, wiele więcej. Ale Potter miał inne plany. Zamachnął się jeszcze raz tym razem jednak nie uderzając pleców Severusa, a jego uda. Na ten niespodziewany bul Severus podkulił nogi. Łańcuchy trzymające jego dłonie zabrzęczały napinając się pod ciężarem ciała mężczyzny, ale nie urwały się. Severus jęknął na nowy rodzaj bólu. Tym razem pochodzącego z dwóch różnych miejsc z jego ramion oraz ud. Oba były inne, ale oba sprawiły mu niesamowitą radość. Mężczyzna oddychał ciężko gdy Harry zbliżył się do niego składając mokry pocałunek na jego ramieniu po czym gryząc go bardzo mocno. Gdy cofnął swoje usta po ramieniu Severusa spłynęła krew wymieszana ze śliną Pottera. Oznaczył mężczyznę. Teraz Severus należał już tylko do Harry'ego.  
Potter cofnął się troszkę podziwiając linie na plecach mężczyzny. Ułożył dłoń na jego biodrze po czym podjechał nią w górę zaciskając palce na sutku mężczyzny. Drażnił się z nim przez chwilę po czym wyszeptał mu do ucha kilka słów.  
\- Od dzisiaj należysz tylko do mnie, Severusie. Tylko ja mam prawo do tego ciała.  
Na to Severus mógł tylko jęknąć cicho zbyt szczęśliwy by mówić. Jego ciało odbierało wszystko bardzo intensywnie, najmniejsze otarcie się Pottera o jego rany było jak ponowne uderzenie. Uwielbiał to.  
Harry zaśmiał się cicho tuż przy uchu mężczyzny po czym zaczął powoli, drażniąco, składać mokre pocałunki na jego plecach. Pręga po prędze. Obcałowywał go. Wielbił ciało, które należało już do niego. Severus nie potrafił by go opuścił. Nie był by w stanie odejść, uciec.  
Harry przyklęknął za mężczyzną obejmując dłońmi jego pośladki całując ostatnią z pręg, przechodzącą przez uda mężczyzny. Gdy skończył swoje zadanie podniósł się i szarpnął mężczyzną zmuszając jego ciało do odwrócenia się twarzą do niego po czym pchnął go na ścianę.  
Harry odsunął się z uśmiechem gdy Severus uderzył w nierówną, kamienną ścianę, a pomieszczenie wypełniło się jego jękami. Spojrzał w oczy mężczyzny dostrzegając w nich jedynie żądzę i potrzebę. Spodziewał się tego, jednak miało ochotę jeszcze się z nim pobawić zanim posiądzie to nad wyraz chętne ciało. Przybliżył się do mężczyzny klękając przed nim, na co Severus mocno wciągnął powietrze. Harry skupił się na przyrodzeniu mężczyzny. Nic imponującego, nie więcej niż 16 centymetrów. Wyjął z kieszeni pęsetę, którą wcześniej używał w sali eliksirów, teraz zdecydowanie była mu bardziej potrzebna. Dmuchnął na penisa Severusa, a ten jęknął na to bardzo głośno. Harry stracił zainteresowanie przyrodzeniem mężczyzny. Chwycił w dłoń pęsetę po czym złapał między jej szczęki kilka włosków łonowych mężczyzny. Pociągnął szybko wyrywając je. Severus zachwiał się nie spodziewając się czegoś takiego. Jednak penis mężczyzny pokazywał jak bardzo szczęśliwy jest z takiego obrotu sytuacji. Harry szybko łapał po kilka włosków na raz po czym wyrywał je obserwując Severusa, który był kilka maleńkich kroków od spełnienia. Po kilku minutach gdy Severus stracił większość włosków i Harry był zadowolony z wyników swojej pracy, Potter wstał z podłogi otrzepując swoje spodnie, które już po chwili rozpiął odrzucając pod ścianę.  
\- Jak Ci się podoba, Severusie?  
Zapytał Harry przyciskając mężczyznę twarzą do ściany. W odpowiedzi potarł do niego jedynie jęk mężczyzny.  
\- Jak! Ci! Się! Podoba! Severusie!?  
Powtórzył krzycząc mężczyźnie wprost do ucha. Severus zadrżał jednak nic nie odpowiedział. Harry złapał go za włosy uderzając jego warzą o ścianę.  
\- Zadałem Ci pytanie i oczekuję na nie odpowiedzi.  
Wysyczał wprost do ucha mężczyzny przytrzymując jego twarz przy kamieniu. Severus przez chwilę oddychał głęboko po czym cichym głosem wyszeptał.  
\- B-bardzo…  
Na taką odpowiedz Harry czekał. Gdy ją otrzymał bez przygotowywania wtargnął w ciało Severusa nabijając jego pośladki na swojego, prężącego się już od chwili na wolności, penisa. Przyrodzenie Harry'ego nie zaliczało się do małych, ani średnich rozmiarów. Zdecydowanie penis Pottera był duży. Długi i gruby, wystarczająco by sprawić niesamowitą przyjemność, ale i też ból.  
Gdy znalazł się w mężczyźnie w całości rzucił niewerbalnie oraz bez użycia różdżki jedyne zaklęcie, które opanował w tym stopniu, zaklęcie leczące obrażenia wewnętrzne. Bez tego Severus mógłby bardzo źle skończyć po stosunku z Harrym. Gdy upewnił się, że nie zrobi krzywdy mężczyźnie rozpoczął bardzo głęboką oraz szybką penetrację. Severus jęczał oraz krzyczał bez przerwy od chwili gdy Harry wszedł w niego. Nie trwało to jednak długo. Severus już po chwili wytrysnął na ścianę, a i Harry długo nie wytrzymał gdy mięśnie mężczyzny zaczęły się na nim zaciskać niekontrolowanie. Doszedł z jękiem zaciskając dłonie na biodrach Severusa. Oddychał nierówno jeszcze przez chwilę ciesząc się ciepłem drugiego ciała po czym wysunął się z Severusa pozwalając spermie oraz krwi wypłynąć. Podszedł do ubrań Severusa, które porzucił obok gablotki. Wziął z pośród nich szatę mężczyzny oraz pelerynę niewidkę. Siebie ubrał przy użyciu szybkiego zaklęcia. Podchodząc do Severusa obserwował jego nieregularnie unoszącą się klatkę piersiową oraz spermę na jego udach. Otworzył kajdany uwalniając z ich uścisku dłonie Severusa, ale nogi mężczyzny nie były w stanie go utrzymać, przez co stracił równowagę. Gdy go łapał Harry zauważył obtarcia na nadgarstkach mężczyzny od kajdan. Szybko okrył go płaszczem mężczyzny biorąc go na ręce i kierując się w stronę prywatnych kwater Severusa. Uśmiech nie znikał z twarzy młodzieńca.

Harry z uśmiechem wyszedł z myśloodsiewni. Dotknął jej różdżką po czym srebrzysta wstęga oderwała się od jasnoszarej substancji pływającej w misie. Szybkim ruchem umieścił ją w kryształowej fiolce z czarnym korkiem. Nie zauważając stojącego w drzwiach mężczyzny odwrócił się w stronę szafy gdzie odłożył wspomnienie między setki innych. Większość z nich miała czarne, niebieskie lub szare korki.  
\- Z czego się tak cieszysz Harry?  
Zapytał czarnooki mężczyzna w drzwiach. Harry odwrócił się do niego szybko, a uśmiech na jego twarzy poszerzył się jedynie.  
\- Wspominałem.  
Odpowiedział unikając odpowiedzi.  
\- Tak? A cóż takiego wspominałeś?  
Kontynuował mężczyzna.  
\- Nasz pierwszy raz, Severusie.  
Odpowiedział Harry po czym dostrzegł lekki rumieniec pojawiający się na zawsze bladych policzkach mężczyzny.  
\- Pamiętasz? Kajdany, bat… Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć.  
Powiedział z uśmiechem łapiąc mężczyznę za pośladki wychodząc z pokoju. Zaśmiał się cicho dostrzegając już nie lekki rumieniec, a krwistą czerwień na twarzy mężczyzny…

* * *

Mam nadzieję, że opowiastka wam się spodobała, jeśli nie no to trudno :P  
Chciałam podziękować Paligo92 za miłe słowa i zachętę do opublikowania tego :)  
Oraz oczywiście dziękuję wszystkim za czytanie itp. itd. :P

Całuski, Salianna :)

Ps. Aktualnie pracuję (a właściwie zaczynam) nad historią Draco oraz nad częścią drugą oryginalnego opowiadania [historie Severusa i Draco będą trochę jakby dodatkami?].

Komentarze karmią wenę :P


	3. Draco

Dwa słowa zanim zaczniecie czytać. Ta część opowieści składa się w większości z historii, a sceny łóżkowe są w zdecydowanej mniejszości (tak jakoś 7:3 dla historii). Zrobiłam tak głównie dlatego, że chciałam dobrze pokazać jak historia Draco i Harry'ego się rozpoczęła, a rozpoczęła się bardzo ciekawie :)  
Jest to również w pewnym sensie wyrównanie rozdziału o Severusie :P  
A teraz, bez przeciągania już, zapraszam do czytania :3

* * *

Bety brak :) [więc błędy mogą być]

* * *

~~~2 maja 2000r. / Londyn / Mugolski bar „Sapro-pfintes"~~~

Na dworze panowała burza, która zmusiła wielu przechodniów do schronienia się we wnętrzach sklepów i barów. Harry Potter był jednym z tych ludzi. Postanowił dotrzeć do swojego nowego mieszkania piechotą. Gdy wychodził z Dziurawego Kotła pogoda była niemalże idealna. Słońce świeciło radośnie i nic nie wskazywało na to, że już godzinę później rozpęta się burza.

Mężczyzna westchnął zdenerwowany. Taka pogoda przypominała mu nadchodzących Dementorów.

„I to jeszcze w ten dzień." Pomyślał ściągając swoją kurtkę i odwieszając ją na najbliższy wieszak. Już po chwili zaczęła się pod nim tworzyć kałuża wody. Harry obserwował skapujące krople wody przez kilka chwil. Ponownie westchnął rozglądając się po barze. Niczym nie wyróżniającym się, mugolskim barze. Miał ochotę aportować się z miejsca, w którym stał. Wiedział jednak, że ostro by mu się za to dostało. Nawet jak nie od Ministra czy Wizengamotu, jego przyjaciółka z pewnością powyrywała by mu włosy. Z ociąganiem zbliżył się do baru.

Jedno z wysokich, barowych krzeseł było zajęte przez jakiegoś blondyna, jednak nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Może i walczył o to żeby Voldi nie wymordował ich wszystkich, jednak od mugoli wolał się trzymać z daleka. Nawet jeśli mieli całkiem niezłe tyłeczki i bardzo zachęcająco się wypinali.

Harry strzelił sobie mentalnie w twarz. Skinął na barmana, też całkiem młodego i nieźle zbudowanego.

„Musisz sobie kogoś znaleźć Harry Potterze" pomyślał.

\- Piwo.

Powiedział do barmana, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni. Znalazł w niej tylko galeony i kilka sykli. Mógł stwierdzić to bez oglądania ich. Każdy z pieniążków miał inną wielkość. Chwycił między palce sykla. Sięgając do swojej magii nakazał mu zmienienie się w pęk banknotów. Z uśmiechem wyciągnął dłoń z kieszeni po czym rzucił wszystkie pieniądze na ladę.

\- Stawiam kolejkę.

Barman spojrzał na niego zdziwiony jednak wzruszył tylko ramionami zabierając pieniądze i zaczynając nalewanie alkoholu do kufli. Ruch barmana ożywił, leżącego do tej pory na blacie, blondyna, który zachichotał łapiąc szybko oburącz podany mu kufel. Gdy opróżnił go beknął głośno i znów zachichotał. Zachowanie mężczyzny przyciągnęło uwagę Harry'ego. Nadal nie miał zamiaru dotykać mugola, ale mógł przynajmniej poobserwować mężczyznę. W tym momencie mężczyzna zaczął podśpiewywać cicho jakąś piosenkę. Harry wytężył słuch, jednak po chwili pożałował tego gdy mężczyzna zaczerpnął duży haust powietrza i zaczął śpiewać na cały głos.

\- I jeszcze jeden ~Iii JESZŻE raz! Wiiwfatt stooolat i Voldeek zgas! StOOlat! StttoOOlat! ~ Potterska mać! Niechy żzyfje NAM!

Harry dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na mężczyznę. Wcześniej istniał dla niego jedynie jako mugol, który nie ma znaczenia, ale teraz gdy jasnym stało się dla niego, że jest czarodziejem, był naprawdę ciekawy kim jest. Pierwsze co zaobserwował były jasne włosy, nie żółte jak myślał wcześniej, teraz wydawały się niemalże białe. Następnym na co zwrócił uwagę były oczy mężczyzny w tym momencie wpatrzone w niego. Usta mężczyzny zamarły, podczas wykrzykiwania kolejnej pijackiej przyśpiewki, w szoku. Mierzyli się wzrokiem przez chwilę. Poderwał się nagle potykając się przy tym o krzesło, a może i własne nogi po czym wylądował na podłodze. Harry również wstał z zajmowanego miejsca powoli podchodząc do leżącego na ziemi mężczyzny. Lekko szturchnął jego ciało stopą po czym, gdy nie zauważył żadnej reakcji na ten ruch, przykucnął przy nim.

\- Niech się pan nie kłopocze. Zaraz go chłopcy wyniosą na dwór.

Powiedział barman jednocześnie przywołując ruchem dłoni do siebie dwóch dryblasów.

\- Spokojnie. Znam tego mężczyznę. Zabiorę go…

Powiedział Harry przerzucając sobie Malfoya przez ramię jak worek ziemniaków, uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do barmana po czym chwytając swoją kurtkę wyszedł na zewnątrz. Akurat przestało padać.

Rozejrzał się szybko szukając najbliższego miejsca, w którym mógł by się schować żeby aportować się do domu. Ruszył przed siebie. Już kilka metrów dalej zauważył ślepy zaułek, w który wszedł bez chwili wahania. Wdepnął w wielką kałużę. Przeklął kilka razy pod nosem, starając się wylać z butów wodę, która zdążyła się w nich znaleźć. Warknął cicho zdenerwowany. Lubił te buty, a teraz zdecydowanie będą śmierdzieć mugolskimi ściekami. Wolał nie rozważać z czym jeszcze mogła być zmieszana ta woda.

Szybko okręcił się wokół własnej osi przez przypadek uderzając przy tym ramieniem Malfoya w pobliski śmietnik. Już po chwili byli w przytulnym wnętrzu jego nowego domu.

Rzucił mężczyznę na podłogę w pomieszczeniu, z którego miał zamiar zrobić salon.

Dom był całkowicie pusty. Kupił go zaledwie tydzień temu i jeszcze znie zdążył zakupić odpowiednich mebli. Nie śpieszył się, miał opłacony wynajem poprzedniego mieszkania jeszcze na dwa miesiące.

Dom był durzy. Za duży jak stwierdził w pierwszej chwili. Miał jednak nadzieję, że już niedługo uda mu się znaleźć kogoś z kim mógłby dzielić to mieszkanie. Zdecydowanie nie myślał o współlokatorze. Chciał znaleźć kogoś dla siebie. Męża, może nawet żonę. Nie miał nic przeciwko. Nie chciał już po prostu być sam… Jego myśli szybko popłynęły w stronę bardzo namiętnego mistrza eliksirów, z którym bardzo chętnie współżył. Wiedział jednak, że nie ma co liczyć na stały związek. Severus bardzo jasno to stwierdził już po ich pierwszym zbliżeniu. Snape uważał, że jest dla niego nieodpowiedni (Harry prychnął zdenerwowany na tą myśl), za stary, brzydki, nie lubiany itp. Itd. Severus potrafił wymieniać godzinami powody, przez które ich związek nie mógł istnieć. Nie był jednak w stanie sprzeciwić się Harry'emu i bardzo chętnie brał wszystko co Harry mu dawał, a dawał mu głównie ból i rozkosz, którą Severus tak bardzo pokochał. Harry bez mrugnięcia okiem mógł stwierdzić, że Severus jest uzależniony od sexu z nim i sam Severus nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Był uzależniony.

Rozmyślania Harry'ego przerwało nagłe poruszenie się Malfoy'a. Mężczyzna poderwał się po czym zwymiotował na podłogę. Harry prychnął, ale gdy mężczyzna opadł w swoje własne wymiociny zaczął się nieskrępowany śmiać. Podszedł do Draco wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni. Po rzuceniu prostego zaklęcia czyszczącego oddalił na moment. Zastanawiał się co go podkusiło żeby przygarnąć sobie Malfoya. Może po prostu nie chciał żeby mugole go dotykali, może poczuwał się do odpowiedzialności za niego – w końcu był czarodziejem. Sam nie wiedział. Po prostu gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego kim był poczuł impuls, który kazał mu go stamtąd zabrać. Jak najdalej z tego obrzydliwego miejsca i tych obrzydliwych mugoli. Wrócił spojrzeniem do mężczyzny. Potrząsnął głową zdenerwowany odganiając od siebie dziwne myśli. Użył zaklęcia lewitującego żeby podnieść mężczyznę. Ciągnąc go przy użyciu magii na piętro do jednego z pustych pokoi, zaczął grzebać w kieszeni, po chwili z westchnięciem wyjął kolejnego sykla po czym przy użyciu swojej magii zmusił go siłą woli do przemienienia się w niewielki materac. Wyrzucił monetę w powietrze, a ta zaczęła zmieniać swój kształt w powietrzu. Na podłogę opadła już pod postacią zwykłego, białego materaca.

Harry skierował swoją różdżkę w jego stronę, a Draco szybko poleciał we wskazaną przez niego stronę. Przerwał zaklęcie, a Draco będący w powietrzu opadł z jękiem na materac. Mały przyjaciel Harry'ego drgnął zainteresowany w jego spodniach. Harry zmierzył Malfoya oceniającym wzrokiem. Prezentował on istny obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Nie pozostało w nim za wiele z wielkiego Lorda Malfoy'a. Na jego twarzy znajdował się co najmniej tygodniowy zarost, smród jego ciała docierał do Harry'ego mocno chodź znajdował się od niego w znacznym oddaleniu. Z westchnieniem rzucił na niego kilka zaklęć czyszczących i odświerzających, których nauczył się gdy chciał kupić psa. Z uśmieszkiem spojrzał na Draco.

„Zupełnie jak znajda. Potrzebuje jeszcze obroży i mogę go przygarnąć." Pomyślał wychodząc z pokoju.

~~~~~Później~~~~

Gdy Malfoy doszedł do siebie po niesamowitym kacu, przez którego nie mógł nawet skorzystać z kominka żeby uciec z domu Harry'ego. Szybko się pożegnał. Harry w tym czasie zaczął urządzać mieszkanie. Sklep z meblami zaimponował mu pomysłowością. Przy użyciu ich katalogu, który wielkością dorównywał Historii Hogwartu, mógł „przywołać" mglisty obraz mebla, który go zainteresował. Tym sposobem szybko rozprawił się z meblowaniem kuchni oraz jadalni. W salonie zatrzymał się na dłużej. Jednak i to nie sprawiło mu wielu trudności. Naprawdę podobała mu się taka zabawa. Co prawda mglistych mebli nie można było dotknąć, więc nie wiedział czy krzesła, które wybiera są wygodne, czy będzie go od nich boleć dupa, ale przynajmniej ładnie wyglądały…

Po kilku godzinach od szybkiej ucieczki Draco kominek w jego salonie zaszumiał wyrzucając z siebie po chwili Draco Malfoy'a w całej swojej Malfoy'owskiej doskonałości. Jego włosy były lśniące i związane w warkocz zakończony srebrną wstążką. Jego twarzy była gładka, a ubrania świeże i pachnące. Na jego pliczkach znajdował się jednak niesamowity rumieniec. Gdy tylko dostrzegł Harry'ego rzucił się na niego z pięściami.

\- CO TO JEST!?

Zawołał wskazując na swoją szyję, na której znajdowała się czarna obróżka z dzwoneczkiem. Harry uśmiechnął się tylko i rzucił szybkie

\- Zachowaj listę zakupów.

w stronę katalogu po czym odłożył książkę na podłogę.

\- To, mój drogi Draco, jest zapłata za wczorajszą pomoc. Trochę mi tu nudno. Co powiesz na zabawę?

Widząc pogłębiający się rumieniec Draco kontynuował.

\- Obróżka sama zniknie gdy wykonasz moje trzy polecenia, więc jak?

Draco zagotował się. Potter jawnie z niego drwił. Malfoy próbował zdjąć to COŚ co Potter mu załóżył na wiele sposobów. Żaden nie zadziałał.

\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, Potter! Mam dziś bardzo ważne spotkanie, a twoja pieprzona obróżka mi w tym przeszkadza! MASZ JĄ NATYCHMIAST ZDJĄĆ!

Wrzasnął, aż szyby w oknach zadrżały, na szczęście jednak nie pękły.

\- Nie mogę.

Powiedział Harry, patrząc na Malfoya, niemalże przepraszająco.

\- Im szybciej więc wykonasz moje polecenia tym szybciej będziesz mógł się zająć swoimi sprawami.

Draco oklapł troszkę. W jego głowie zaczęły pojawiać się różne scenariusze tego czego Potter mógł zażądać, jedne gorsze od drugich. Zbladł, jednak zgodził się.

\- Dobrze, tylko szybko, Potter…

Wyszeptał, spuszczając głowę na swoje stopy, nie chcąc patrzyć w oczy Harry'ego.

\- Dobrze. Moim pierwszym poleceniem jest byś został moim przyjacielem, Draco. Jak myślisz, możesz to zrobić?

Powiedział obserwując reakcję mężczyzny. Draco szybko poderwał głowę spoglądając na niego dziwnie. Po chwili jednak odetchnął głęboko. Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Harry'ego.

\- Zostańmy więc przyjaciółmi, Harry.

Harry uśmiechnął się na to łapiąc wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń i potrząsając nią energicznie. Zastanowił się przez chwilę nad kolejny poleceniem. „Sex? A może coś innego? Nie wiem…" Przemknęło przez jego głowę. Po chwili podjął decyzję.

\- Pocałuj mnie Draco.

Powiedział cicho przyciągając do siebie mężczyznę z wciąż trzymaną w uścisku dłoń. Ich usta spotkały się tylko na chwilę. Otarły się o siebie lekko, jak skrzydła motyla. Draco zarumienił się po czubki uszu. Harry uśmiechnął się na to lekko, po czym uwolnił dłoń Draco z uścisku.

\- Zaproś mnie do Malfoy Manor, Draco. Na jutrzejszy wieczór.

Malfoy przez chwilę się wahał. Wziął jednak głęboki oddech starając się zapanować nad rumieńcami.

\- Czy zechciał byś odwiedzić mnie jutro, późnym popołudniem w Malfoy Manor, Harry?

Zapytał. Chwilę później chwycił się za szyję szczęśliwy. Nie było na niej dłużej zawstydzającej obroży. Harry zaśmiał się cicho łapiąc go za brodę. Draco był trochę od niego niższy.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać naszego jutrzejszego spotkania, Draco.

Powiedział cicho. Draco szybko wyrwał się z jego uścisku po czym obrócił się na pięcie aportując się.

Mężczyzna jeszcze przez chwilę obserwował miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed minutą stał Draco Malfoy. Niesamowicie zarumieniony Draco Malfoy. Harry uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli, w których rozbierał mężczyznę. Schylił się podnosząc katalog z podłogi po czym ruszył na piętro by urządzić pokoje. Schylił się w pierwszym z nich podnosząc knuta.

\- Knut na szczęście.

Wyszeptał powracając do wcześniejszego zajęcia.

~~Następnego dnia/wieczór/ Dwór Malfoy'a~~

Draco zdenerwowany kręcił się po salonie. Skrzaty już dawno nie widziały Lorda Malfoy'a w takim nastroju. Bały się do niego podchodzić, a pan z minuty na minutę stawał się coraz gorszy. Opróżnił pół barku wypijając z butelki kilka drogich win oraz Ognistą. Jego zdenerwowanie rosło wraz z upływem czasu. „Potter nie powiedział kiedy przyjdzie, ani co ma zamiar robić, więc nawet nie wiem czego się spodziewać!" Pomyślał przechylając po raz kolejny niemalże już pustą butelkę po ajerkoniaku.

Miał zamiar rzucić butelkę do kominka gdy ogień zaszumiał i zmienił barwę na szmaragdową zieleń. Przyćmiony alkoholem umysł Draco potrzebował pół minuty zanim zrozumiał co oznaczają zielone płomienie. Poderwał się szybko, zgarniając ze stołu kilka pustych butelek po czym zajął miejsce w jednym z foteli oczekując na przybycie gościa. Kilka sekund później z ognia wyskoczył Potter. W dłoni trzymał butelkę bursztynowego alkoholu. Oczy Draco zaświeciły się niebezpiecznie gdy rozpoznał w nim Ognistą Whisky. Stara Ognista Whisky Ogdena była niesamowicie pożądanym alkoholem wśród czarodziejów. Zastanowiła go jednak inny wygląd butelki. Te które opróżnił całkiem niedawno posiadały żłobienia na brzegach i rozszerzały się ku dołowi upodabniając się do karafek. Ta natomiast wyglądała jak zrobiona z kryształu.

\- Draco, Draco, Draco…

Zawołał Harry gdy zauważył przyjaciela.

\- Wfittajj w moiijchn pfroghach…

Odpowiedział mu Draco po czym osunął się w fotelu niemalże zjeżdżając pod niewielki stolik. Mężczyzna podszedł do niego szybko łapiąc go pod pachami i podciągając go do góry.

\- Of? So thy tu rhobisch?

Zapytał prawdziwie zdziwiony Draco. Potter zaśmiał się.

\- To ja specjalnie dla Ciebie miałem zamiar otworzy mój skarb, butelkę Stara Ognista Whisky Ogdena z 1935 roku, a ty witasz mnie już upity? No naprawdę, Draco, nie miło z twojej strony.

Powiedział, siadając w drugim fotelu i odsuwając fotel Draco stopą. Jak najdalej od siebie.

\- Psujesz zabawę…

Powiedział nadąsany…

~~Kiedyś~~

Draco wyjął z barku kilka butelek odkładając je na stoliku w małym salonie. Potter, jak co tydzień, miał zjawić się lada chwila. Po kilku takich wizytach, Draco nawet je polubił. Harry miał zdecydowanie mocniejszą głowę niż on sam. Dlatego też często śmiał się z tego co Malfoy robił po wypiciu zdecydowanie zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu. Dziś także mieli zamiar to zrobić.

Draco od niedawna zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że pociąga go Potter. Nie był pewny jednak czy coś z tego mogło by być. Potter przecież mógł kogoś mieć a nawet woleć kobiety. Westchnął zdenerwowany po czym odkorkował jedno z win i zaczął powoli osuszać butelkę.

Gdy pół godziny później z kominka wyszedł Harry zobaczył Draco rozłożonego na kanapie w bardzo kuszącej pozycji. Gdy podszedł do niego zauważył jego zamglone oczy i widoczną przez materiał spodni erekcję.

\- Harry

Wymruczał, na co penis Harry'ego drgnął zainteresowany.

\- O co chodzi, Draco?

Zapytał, starając się nie rzucić na mężczyznę. Jego starania na nic się zdały gdy Draco sięgnął do swoich spodni, podwijając przy tym koszulę, i zaczął je rozpinać. Harry wyszarpnął różdżkę z rękawa rzucając na Draco lekkie zaklęcie cucące. Gdy ten zamrugał spodziewał się, że szybko zacznie się ubierać. Ten jednak rzucił jedynie okiem na siebie i na Harry'ego. Jego twarz oblał szkarłatny rumieniec. Wychylił się sięgając po kolejną butelkę czerwonego wina, po czym zaczął je pić rozlewając na swojej piersi całkiem sporą jego ilość. Harry, niczym w transie, pochylił się nad nim i zaczął zlizywać alkohol. Język Harry'ego krążył po piersi mężczyzny zlizując każdą kropelkę wina. Gdy trącił językiem czerwonego, niczym najlepsze wino, sutka z ust Draco wydobył się przeciągły jęk. Jego drżące dłonie rozlały jeszcze więcej wina, które Harry zaczął powoli zlizywać. Draco był na granicy świadomości gdy Harry kierując jego dłonią rozlał wino na jego podbrzusze i uda. Jęknął gdy niewielka ilość spadła również na jego penisa. Poczuł lekkie pieczenie, jednak już po chwili język Harry'ego zaczął szybko zlizywać wino, a następnie ssać penisa. Malfoy z jękiem doszedł po chwili. Przed jego oczami zamajaczyły mroczki, po czym cały zwiotczał zapadając się w ciemność.

Harry prychnął na to.

\- Podniecił mnie i zemdlał. Jakże po Malfoy'owsku.

Powiedział wstając z Draco. Szybkim zaklęciem oczyścił mężczyznę z resztek wina po czym w z żalem wycofał się do kominka.

\- Następnym razem tak cię zerżnę, Malfoy, że przez następny tydzień nie będziesz mógł siedzieć na swoim Lordowskim tyłku!

Powiedział tylko zanim pochłonęły go płomienie…

* * *

Mam nadzieję, że opowiastka wam się podobała :3  
Trochę się nad nią nasiedziałam :P

Co do pijackich przyśpiewek Draco... Po prostu nie mogłam sobie tego darować :P  
Co do magi bezróżdżkowej i niewerbalnej Harry'ego - a dlaczego by nie? Po prostu gdy pisałam wkurzało mnie ciągłe - "Wyciągnął różdżkę i zakręcił nią szybko w powietrzu (...)" dlatego postanowiłam dać mu troszkę większe możliwości manipulowania magią :)

Chciała bym podziękować Paligo92 za komentarze :3  
Bardzo miło się czyta, że komuś się podoba to co robię.

Oczywiście dziękuję wszystkim za czytanie itp. itd. [W statystykach widzę, że jest was całkiem sporo, a to cieszy :) ]

Całuski, Salianna.

PS. Zaczynam pisać drugą część Raz, dwa, trzy... i tu pojawia się pytanie do was: Czy chcecie jakiś rozdzialik z Nevill'em?  
Komentarze karmią wenę :3


	4. Neville

Zanim zaczniecie czytać muszę was ostrzec, że ta część w większości składa się ze scen łóżkowych!  
Rozdzialik bardzo krótki, ale pokazuje wszystko co miał pokazać :P

* * *

Bety brak :) [więc błędy mogą być]

* * *

~~~Grudzień 1996r. / Hogwart / Wieża Gryffindoru~~~ (Przerwa świąteczna)  
[szósty rok nauki w Hogwarcie Nevilla]

W dormitorium chłopców szóstego roku panowała niemal perfekcyjna cisza. Mąciły ją jedynie dwa równomierne oddechy. Harry Potter spał na swoim łóżku owinięty szczelnie ciepłą kołdrą. Drugim w dormitorium chłopcem był Neville Longbottom. Chłopiec nie spał już wyrwany z krainy snów. Szybko wstał ze swojego łóżka obrzucając wystraszonym spojrzeniem kolegę. Przemknął koło jego łóżka kierując się do łazienki, po drodze starając się ukryć dłonią wyraźną, poranną erekcję. Kilka tygodni wcześniej odkrył, że jego ciało zaczęło reagować na chłopców, a nie jak dotychczas na dziewczyny. Wystraszył się tym. Nie chciał o tym z nikim rozmawiać, choć chciał uzyskać odpowiedzi na dręczące go pytania. „Dlaczego to się znowu dzieje?" Pomyślał włączając zimny prysznic, starając się uspokoić ciało. Po kilku minutach gorąco, które rozlewało się po jego ciele uspokoiło się nieco, a przyrodzenie opadło. Odetchnął z ulgą. Zapadł by się pod ziemię gdyby Harry się o tym dowiedział.  
Nie miało dla niego znaczenia, że jego kolega również ma poranne problemy, ale dla niego było to naturalne. Harry miał dziewczynę. Uważał Ginny za piękną młodą kobietę. Pewnym więc było, że Harry śnił o niej w nocy z czego pojawiała się poranna erekcja, ale on nie widział w swoich snach koleżanek. Nawet nie obcych kobiet. Neville za każdym razem gdy zamykał oczy miał pod powiekami obraz Harry'ego, którego dłonie nieśpiesznie błądziły po jego ciele. Zawsze całował go i pieścił, aż jego ciało wiło się pod najlżejszym nawet dotykiem. Wtedy zaczynał ssać jego penisa, jednocześnie rozciągając go palcami.  
Neville jęknął, zauważając że jego przyrodzenie znowu dumnie się pręży, nie zwracając uwagi na zimne kropelki wody, które po nim spływały. Zrezygnował z próby uspokojenia się. Sięgnął po swoją różdżkę i rzucił na łazienkę zaklęcie wyciszające.  
Zaczął sunąć swoimi dłońmi po piersi podniecając się coraz bardziej. Przymknął oczy z rozkoszy wyobrażając sobie, że to nie jego dłonie, a palce Harry'ego pieszczą jego ciało. Zaczął powoli rozcierać swojego sutka między palcami jęcząc przy tym cicho. Drugą dłonią ugniatał pośladek, a po chwili zjechał nią do swojego wejścia. Przez chwilę krążył palcem wokół niego, jednak szybko wsunął go w siebie. Oczami wyobraźni widział jak Harry uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, po czym pochyla się nad nim przegryzając jego szyję. Znacząc go. Mocno zacisnął dłoń na sutku, a z jego ust wyrwał się głośniejszy, od poprzednich, jęk. Poruszał palcami wewnątrz siebie jeszcze szybciej starając się wsunąć je jak najgłębiej. Zjechał dłonią, którą dotychczas bawił się swoimi sutkami, na swojego penisa. Zaczął powoli, drażniąco, po nim jeździć. Przegryzł wargę starając się stłumić jęk, po jego brodzie spłynęła strużka krwi, którą jego wyimaginowany Harry zaczął zlizywać patrząc mu przy ty w oczy. Neville był już blisko spełnienia, przyśpieszył więc ruchy dłoni tracąc przy tym rytm. Po chwili doszedł z głośnym krzykiem. Osunął się na podłogę oddychając spazmatycznie. W jego wyobraźni, Harry zlizywał właśnie jego spermę z ubrudzonej nią dłoni. Powoli uspokajał się, ale nadal widział uśmiech Harry'ego przed oczami.  
Wielokrotnie już dochodził wyobrażając sobie, że to Harry go pieści, liże jego skórę, przegryza sutki, a na końcu bierze go tak jak ma na to ochotę. Widział siebie przygniecionego ciałem Harry'ego. Marzył o tym co najmniej od rozpoczęcia roku… Pragnął go.

~~~

W bibliotece panowała cisza. Pani Prince siedziała w wygodnym fotelu przy jednym ze stołów zaczytując się w książkę o spowalnianiu czasu. Neville spojrzał na nią tylko szybko po czym skierował się w stronę działu ksiąg zakazanych. Udało mu się uzyskać zgodę od profesor Sprout. Szybko zakopał się między księgami poszukując rozwiązania jego problemu. Niedawno usłyszał o zaklęciu klonującym. Bardzo go to zaciekawiło. Jeśli takie zaklęcie istniało, mógłby rozwiązać swój problem. Udało mu się już zdobyć fiolkę eliksiru wielosokowego oraz włos Harry'ego. Teraz potrzebował tylko swoją kopię, która mogła by się w niego wcielić i spełnić jego marzenia o byciu pieprzonym przez Harry'ego Pottera. Z radosnym okrzykiem otworzył księgę „Czary przydatne" na rozdziale o tworzeniu żywych kopii. Szybko skopiował część mówiącą o inkantacji zaklęcia oraz ruchu różdżką jaki musiał wykonać. Odłożył księgę na miejsce i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę pokoju życzeń. Przeszedł przed drzwiami trzy razy intensywnie myśląc o miejscu, w którym on i Harry mogli by…  
Drzwi pojawiły się po chwili, więc wszedł szybko odkładając torbę na niewysoką szafeczkę stojącą obok drzwi. Wyciągnął pergamin z informacjami na temat zaklęcia. Szybko przeczytał i zaczął próbować wykonać zaklęcie. Machał różdżką i machał, jednak pierwsze próby zakończyły się bez powodzenia.

~~~

Po godzinie żmudnych ćwiczeń i prób poczuł jakby przepływające przez niego zimne powietrze. Jego krew zaszumiała mu w uszach po czym powietrze obok niego zafalowało. W pokoju zrobiło się gorąco, powietrze utworzyło małą trąbę powietrzną na podłodze. Gdy wszystko ustało Neville patrzył sobie w oczy. Jego kopia była idealnym odwzorowaniem oryginału. Miał takie same oczy, włosy oraz usta co oryginał.  
Neville uśmiechnął się zadowolony po czym sięgnął do torby po eliksir, który jego kopia szybko wypiła. Po chwili na miejscu Nevilla pojawił się Harry Potter. Harry odgarnął swoje włosy, wpadające mu w oczy, dłonią do tyłu po czym uśmiechnął się do Nevilla.  
Harry szybko podszedł do kolegi przyciskając swoje usta do ust Nevilla. Dłonie położył na jego biodrach i przyciągnął go do siebie. Neville zarzucił swoje ramiona na szyję chłopaka jęcząc przy tym cicho w jego usta. Harry zaczął napierać na niego sprawiając tym, że Neville zaczął się powoli cofać. Szybko dotarli do łóżka, o które Neville się potknął upadając na miękki materac. Harry wylądował na nim razem z nim. Nie przerywając pocałunku zaczął rozpinać koszulę chłopaka, a po chwili zaczął schodzić ustami coraz niżej. Całował i ssał każdy odkrywany przez siebie fragment skóry. Zassał skórę na obojczyku Nevilla. Przegryzając ją. Zostawiając swój znak. Harry powoli kontynuował wędrówkę po ciele chłopaka. Na dłuższą chwilę zatrzymał się przy jego sutkach, jeden biorąc w usta, a drugi rozcierając i szczypiąc dłonią. Z ust Nevilla wydobywała się prawdziwa symfonia jęków. Jego twarz była w całości zaczerwieniona, oddychał przez uchylone usta, a jego wargi miały bardzo zachęcający, różowy kolor. Harry oderwał się od sutka składając na wargach Nevilla namiętny pocałunek, trącił jego język zapraszając go do zabawy. Ich języki splotły się, walczyły o dominację, okręcały się wokół siebie raz po raz wpychając drugi do ust jego właściciela i podążając za nim, by nie przerywać tej zabawy. W tym samym czasie dłonie Harry'ego zaczęły ściągać spodnie Nevila oraz swoje ubrania. Po chwili byli już całkowicie nadzy. Harry wsunął kolano między uda Nevilla i nacisnął nim na przyrodzenie kolegi zaczynając prowokująco pocierać nim o penisa chłopaka. Neville jęczał atakowany co chwila innymi falami rozkoszy. Nie mógł nic zrobić. Tylko jęczeć i wić się pod ciałem kochanka. Harry nie śpieszył się. Mieli czas. Dużo, dużo czasu. Powolnymi, prowokującymi ruchami poznawał ciało Nevilla. Szczególnie spodobały mu się jego sutki oraz niewielkie wcięcie w talii. Kładł tam dłonie gdy jego kolano poruszało się przy penisie kochanka. Nie trwało to jednak długo. Szybko się tym znudził. Przesunął się układając się nad Naevill'em. Wsunął jedną z poduszek pod jego plecy, unosząc tym samym biodra do góry. Schylił głowę składając pocałunek na ustach chłopaka, by już p chwili lizać jego skórę na szyi. Językiem wyznaczał drogę od ust kochanka do jego przyrodzenia. Przesunął językiem po trzonie, wywołując tym u Nevilla przeciągły jęk, by następnie zassać główkę. Lizał i ssał jego penisa wsłuchując się w jęki chłopaka. Jego dłonie przesunęły się z bioder na pośladki, ugniatając je przez chwilę i drażniąc się z chłopakiem tylko delikatnie muskając jego wejście palcem. Po chwili pierwszy z palców Harry'ego zaczął drążyć sobie drogę przez ściśnięte mięśnie Nevilla. Harry wciąż pracował ustami ssąc penisa kochanka, co chwila wysuwał go z ciepłych ust i dmuchał na niego powodując tym dreszcze u chłopaka. Poruszał powoli ręką, aż w jego ustach nie rozlała się ciepła sperma, którą szybko przełknął. Gdy penis Nevila oklapł Harry zaczął palcami drażnić jego czuły gruczoł. Głaskał i trącał prostatę chłopaka wsłuchując się w jego jęki. Chłopak był już zmęczony oraz spełniony, ale Harry nie miał zamiaru tak łatwo mu odpuścić. Wysunął z niego palce rozszerzając dłońmi pośladki kochanka. Naprowadził swojego penisa na jego wejście, po czym z różdżką w dłoni wyszeptał cicho zaklęcie nawilżające i wsunął się w niego powoli. Położył dłonie na biodrach Nevilla i zaczął go szybko pieprzyć. Wiedział, że nie wytrzyma długo więc nie miał zamiaru zwlekać. Obserwował twarz kochanka oraz wsłuchiwał się w jego ciche jęki i posapywania. Raz za razem uderzał w jego prostatę co wysyłało przez ciało chłopaka fale przyjemności. Penis Nevilla obijał się o jego podbrzusze w rytm pchnięć, a z jego główni wyciekały resztki spermy. Harry pchnął jeszcze kilka razy po czym rozlał we wnętrzu kochanka swoją spermę. Poruszał się jeszcze przez chwilę, aż znieruchomiał nad chłopakiem. Pochylił się w stronę jego twarzy składając na otwartych wargach delikatny pocałunek. Z jękiem wysunął się z wnętrza kochanka, a po udach chłopaka popłynęła biała sperma.  
Nevile szybko zasnął zmęczony, a jego klon po chwili stracił wygląd Harry'ego Pottera. Zanim zniknął wraz z powiewem powietrza zdążył jedynie oczyścić ciało Nevilla.

~~~

Gdy Harry wyszedł z myślodsiewni miał na ustach bardzo dziwny uśmieszek. Obok niego stał zarumieniony Neville. Mężczyzna położył dłonie na biodrach kochanka po czym pocałował go mocno w czerwone usta. Harry polizał wargę kochanka prosząc o dostęp, a gdy Nevile tylko rozchylił wargi wsunął w jego usta swój język. Gdy oderwali się od siebie Harry spojrzał głęboko w oczu Nevilla.  
\- Bardzo sprytne, kochany.  
Powiedział głaskając go po biodrze. Widząc czerwone rumieńce na twarzy kochanka zaczął całować go w odsłoniętą szyję.  
\- Ja… ja tylko… Uznałem, że powinieneś wiedzieć…  
Powiedział Neville cichutko odchylając głowę, dając mu lepszy dostęp do swojej szyi. Po chwili jęknął głośno gdy Harry ugryzł go w bardzo wrażliwym miejscu. Harry odsunął się od niego obserwując swoje dzieło.  
\- Dobrze myślałeś, Neville.  
Powiedział, odsuwając się od mężczyzny. Dotknął szarej cieczy w myślodsiewni wyrywając z niej jedną, cienką strużkę wspomnienia Nevilla. Zamknął ją w kryształowej fiolce z niebieskim korkiem po czym odłożył ją do wielkiej szafy.  
\- Myślę, że to zaklęcie jest całkiem przydatne… Chyba będziemy musieli je przetestować, jak myślisz Neville?  
Zapytał Harry, obejmując mężczyznę ramieniem i wyprowadzając go z pokoju.

* * *

Tak więc tego... Mam nadzieję, że opowiastka wam się spodobała :P  
Osobiście myślałam dość długo nad tym, jak spleść losy Harry'ego i Nevilla przed ich "pierwszym razem" w szklarni. Wtedy moja koleżanka rzuciła "Chciała bym sklonować tego faceta i zabrać sobie klona do sypialni!" A mi się zapaliła w głowie żaróweczka.  
Tak więc powstał klon, który bardzo chętnie pieprzył się z Nevillem...

Następna część pojawi się pod koniec tygodnia - piszę puki mam czas/już niedługo wrzesień...  
Niestety (dla miłośników sekszenia mam smutną wiadomość) następny rozdzialik będzie w większości składał się z historii, nie ze scen łóżkowych. Jedna kochana istotka stwierdziła "Musisz równoważyć swoje opowiadanka. Jak w jednym rozdziale pieprzą się jak króliki, w następnej niech nie będzie sex'u!" a ja uważam to za bardzo dobry pomysł. Więc idąc tym tropem, możecie być pewni, że w części 3 będzie GORĄCO!

Chciała bym podziękować Paligo92 za komentarze - bardzo przyjemnie się czyta, że komuś się podoba to co robię :)  
Oczywiście dziękuję też wszystkim "wstydliwym" istotkom za czytanie itp. itd.

Całuski, Salianna :*  
PS. Aktualnie myślę nad około 5/6 częściami opowiadanka i może jeszcze jednym zestawem opowiadanek o konkretnej osobie.  
Co myślicie?


	5. Cz 2

Ten rozdzialik, w większości składa się z historii (sceny łóżkowe w malutkiej ilości, na samym końcu)  
Mam nadzieję, że pomimo to spodoba się wam :3

* * *

Brak bety :) [więc błędy mogą być]

* * *

Harry Potter posiadał dość duży dom na obrzeżach Londynu. Dwu piętrowy domek z pięcioma sypialniami każda z własną łazienką, dużą kuchnio-jadalnią, przytulnym salonem oraz niewielkim gabinetem. Był nawet za duży jak na potrzeby młodzieńca jednak teraz cieszył się, że go kupił. Był wystarczająco duży dla jego rodziny. Tak rodziny…

~~~Początek lipca/Dom Pottera~~~

Na czarnej, skórzanej kanapie siedział Draco Malfoy grzejąc dłonie o ciepły kubek parującej herbaty, obok niego czytając książkę siedział Neville Longbottom. Gdy płomienie w kominku zmieniły kolor na zielony oboje podnieśli głowy oczekując powrotu gospodarza. Jednak nie dostrzegli go. Z pośród płomieni, na puchaty dywan, wyszedł nie kto inny jak Severus Snape. Obrzucił młodzieńców wzrokiem po czym westchnął ciężko opadając na najbliższy fotel.  
\- Potter, tak?  
Zapytał tylko, na co Draco i Neville skinęli głowami powracając do przerwanych czynności.  
Kilka minut później Neville zatrzasnął książkę obrzucając spojrzeniem Severusa oraz Draco.  
\- Ja nie mam zamiaru zrezygnować.  
Powiedział pewnym siebie głosem pomimo tego, że we wnętrzu trząsł się ze strachu.  
\- Ja również.  
Odpowiedział Draco. Uśmiechając się do niego pocieszająco.  
\- Żaden z nas nie ma takiego zamiaru.  
Potwierdził Severus mrożąc młodzieńców wzrokiem.  
\- Potter jest ostatnim przedstawicielem czysto krwistego rodu co pozwala mu wziąć wiele „żon" by móc szybciej odtworzyć ród. * Ma do tego prawo na mocy starego prawa, które ostatnimi czasy ożywił Dumbledore.  
Draco i Neville spojrzeli na Severusa z nadzieją.  
\- Nie zmienia to jednak tego, że dziecko, które pierwsze przyjdzie na świat będzie jego oficjalnym potomkiem i spadkobiercą, a „matka" tego dziecka będzie od tego czasu uznawana za jego Lady.  
Neville delikatnie uśmiechnął się do Draco i Severusa.  
\- Mam całkiem pokaźny posag, specjalnie sprawdziłem zanim tu przyszedłem. Chciałem mieć pewność, że nawet jeśli Harry by nas nie chciał…  
Draco otoczył ramieniem mniejszego kolegę przytulając go do swojego boku.  
Ciszę, która zapanowała po tej wypowiedzi przerwał Severus.  
\- Neville… Harry jest spadkobiercą rodu Potterów. To stary, a nawet bardzo stary, czysto krwisty ród. Posiadają jedną z największych skrytek w Banku Gringotta. Pottera stać na to żeby kupić całą Wielką Brytanię i nawet wtedy nie jestem pewny czy zużył by choćby połowę złota.  
Draco szeroko otworzył oczy lekko uchylając przy tym usta.  
\- I on pracuje jako zastępca Ministra?  
\- Harry pewnie nigdy nawet nie odwiedził swojej rodowej skrytki…  
Powiedział cicho Neville, na co Severus i Draco przytaknęli lekko.  
Po chwili Draco zmienił temat głaszcząc się lekko, po wciąż płaskim, brzuchu.  
\- Wolałbym żeby to była dziewczynka…  
Neville spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
\- Dlaczego?  
Draco uśmiechnął się rozmarzony. Po czym puścił do kolegi oczko.  
\- Bo dziewczynki można stroić w sukieneczki i zaplatać warkocze i można straszyć śmiercią każdego chłopaka, którego odważą się przyprowadzić do domu…  
Wyliczał Draco wywołując tym uśmiech na ustach pozostałych mężczyzn. Neville oblał się bladym rumieńcem.  
\- Ja bym wolał, żeby to był chłopczyk. Nigdy nie miałem styczności z małymi dziewczynkami i nie wiem jak…  
\- Wiedza przyjdzie z czasem.  
Przerwał mu Severus wstając z zajmowanego dotychczas fotela i zdejmując szatę udał się do kuchni.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że wy też jesteście głodni bo ja umieram z głodu. Jakiś durny Magomedyk napoił mnie hektolitrami eliksirów po których mój żołądek powiększył się chyba trzykrotnie.  
Uśmiechnął się do Draco i Nevilla, choć wyszedł mu bardziej grymas niż uśmiech. Draco energicznie pokiwał głową na „Tak" po czym szybko dokończył swoją herbatę i wstał z zajmowanego miejsca idąc w ślad za Severusem, prosto do kuchni. Neville chwilkę się ociągał jednak po chwili również i on wstał. W kuchni już zaczął urzędować Severus wyciągając różne rzeczy z szafek oraz lodówki i spiżarki. Po chwili podsunął Draco deskę oraz miskę z umytymi warzywami.  
\- Posiekaj.  
Powiedział krótko po czym wrócił do wcześniejszego zajęcia. Draco szybko zabrał się do powierzonego mu zadania, a Neville usiadł obok niego na wysokim krześle. Chwilę później wylądował przed nim kubek parującej herbaty. Z wdzięcznością zaplótł na nim dłonie wdychają jedocześnie uspokajający aromat mięty z melisą.  
Gdy Draco skończył powierzone mu zadanie podał Severusowi miskę z posiekanymi warzywami, na co ten skinął głową w podziękowaniu zabierając ją, a przed młodzieńcem po chwili również wylądowała herbata.

~~~Kilka godzin wcześniej/po spotkaniu z Magomedykiem~~~

Harry szybko aportował się do dworu Malfoy'ów. Odkąd zaczął się przyjaźnić z Draco, ten zdradził mu, że bariery antyaportacyjne nie obejmują jednego, małego skrawka ogrodu. Punkt aportacyjny znajdował się bardzo blisko bocznych drzwi, dzięki czemu nie musiał chodzić zbyt długo by dotrzeć do kochanka.  
Potter przeskakiwał po kilka stopni na raz wielkich schodów by jak najszybciej znaleźć się w pokoju Draco. Mężczyzna był tam. Siedział z przyciśniętymi do piersi kolanami na skórzanym fotelu. Harry szybko do niego podszedł obejmując go. Delikatnie podniósł Draco i sam usiadł w fotelu szybko sadzając go sobie na kolanach i przyciskając do piersi. Draco zdecydowanie drżał. Harry rozejrzał się szybko po pokoju, a zauważając puchaty koc szybko go przyzwał i owinął nim kochanka.  
\- Draco… Draco… Draco…  
Mówił cicho, uspokajającym głosem. Mężczyzna drgnął, jakby wybudzając się z głębokiego snu. Jego oczy były zamglone, a policzki rozpalone. Harry przytulił go mocniej do siebie obejmując go ciaśniej ramionami. Mężczyzna ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu oddychając głęboko.  
\- Ciii, niczym się nie martw, Draco. Zaopiekuję się wami…  
Szeptał cicho Harry do powoli uspokajającego się Malfoy'a.  
\- Myślałem… myślałem, że się wściekniesz, że każesz mi się go pozbyć…  
Powiedział cicho Draco, a po jego policzku spłynęła jedna łza. Harry szybko ją wytarł przytulając Draco jeszcze mocniej.  
\- Nigdy! Nigdy, Draco. Rozumiesz? Nie spodziewałem się. Nie wiedziałem, że to jest możliwe. Ale musisz mi uwierzyć. Już kocham to dziecko. Nigdy nie mógłbym was porzucić. Zawsze marzyłem o rodzinie, dużej i szczęśliwej… Gdy odkryłem, że nie jestem w stanie kochać kobiet, niemalże porzuciłem to marzenie, ale teraz… Teraz będę miał rodzinę o jakiej zawsze marzyłem.  
Mówił Harry głaszcząc Draco uspokajająco po plecach. Szeptał mu do ucha zapewnienia o tym, że ich przyszłość będzie szczęśliwa, radosna i wspólna. Kilka godzin później pomógł Draco spakować kilka najważniejszych rzeczy do niewielkiej torby po czym odesłał go do swojego domu mówiąc, że ma jeszcze coś do załatwienia, ale wróci niedługo.  
Zaraz po tym Harry skorzystał z kominka by przenieść się do Hogwartu.

~~Niewiele później/Hogwart~~~

Harry wyszedł z kominka w kuchni. Szybko rzucił na siebie zaklęcie czyszczące po czym ruszył w stronę kwater mistrza eliksirów. Był pewien, że ta przeprawa będzie o wiele trudniejsza. Draco go lubił, a możliwe, że nawet kochał. Nigdy jednak nie zdecydowali się na zaproponowanie stałego związku. Może z czasem mogli by to zrobić, ale teraz… Teraz był pewien, że albo go znienawidzi, albo pokocha. Niestety Severus jasno postawił sprawę. Nie chciał związku z Potterem, pomimo tego, że naprawdę uwielbiał sex z nim. Mistrz eliksirów był nieugięty. Godzinami potrafił wymieniać powody, dla których ten związek nie mógł istnieć i choć Harry go rozumiał nie widział tego w takim samym świetle. Według niego Severus był dla niego perfekcyjnym partnerem, co z tego, że miał tyle lat co jego ojciec?  
Harry wzdrygnął się gdy dotarł do niego chłód podziemi. Szybko pokonał dystans dzielący go od komnat Severusa. Gdy tylko tam dotarł zastukał w drewniane drzwi i bez oczekiwania na pozwolenie wszedł do środka.  
Zobaczył Severusa siedzącego przed kominkiem, w jego ulubionym fotelu. W dłoni trzymał szklankę bursztynowego alkoholu. Nie pił go jednak. Mężczyzna obserwował rozbłyski światła w napoju. Harry podszedł do niego cicho, łapiąc jego dłoń w nadgarstku. Manewrując dłonią Severusa skierował szklankę w pobliże swoich ust po czym przechylił ją lekko biorąc niewielki łyk. Gorzki alkohol spłynął do jego żołądka parząc gardło. Wyjął szklankę z dłoni mężczyzny odkładając ją na pobliski stolik. Okrążył fotel wciąż trzymając Severusa za dłoń.  
\- Jak się czujesz, Severusie?  
Zapytał Harry pochylając się nad nim i składając krótki pocałunek na jego ustach. Mistrz eliksirów zgromił go spojrzeniem.  
\- Jak mogę się czuć, panie Potter?  
Zapytał, odsuwając się od młodzieńca. Harry spojrzał na niego rozbawionym wzrokiem siadając mu na kolanach. Przez chwilę się powiercił próbując znaleźć lepsze miejsce po czym znieruchomiał kładąc dłoń na brzuchu mężczyzny.  
\- Tak, Potter. Noszę twoje dziecko. Zadowolony?  
Powiedział, próbując wstać z zajmowanego fotela. Harry mu jednak na to nie pozwolił przyciskając go do niego.  
\- Tak Severusie. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy.  
\- Jestem za stary!  
Powiedział mężczyzna przez zaciśnięte zęby. Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie kładąc drugą dłoń na ustach mężczyzny.  
\- Pozwól mi mówić… Nie jesteś stary Severusie. Jesteś perfekcyjny. Takiego Cię chcę, nie innego. Nie młodszego. Chcę właśnie Ciebie…  
Powiedział cicho przytulając Severusa do siebie. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się na taki ruch i próbował go od siebie odsunąć, jednak po raz kolejny Harry zdominował go.  
\- Nie mogę!  
Powiedział zły Severus, po czym ponowił próbę poderwania się z fotela. Nie udało mu się to. Harry złapał jego dłonie po czym sam wstał ciągnąc go za sobą. Szybkim krokiem skierował się do sypialni Severusa, a tam rzucił go na łóżko. Severus jęknął cicho opadając na materac. Harry rozerwał jego koszulę odsłaniając jego klatkę. Znajdowało się na niej wiele blizn i znamion. Harry pochylił się nad ciałem kochanka składając pocałunek na jednej z blizn.  
\- Ja ją zrobiłem…  
Przeniósł usta na inne znamię.  
\- Ta taż należy do mnie…  
Przeciągnął dłonią po odkrytym boku mężczyzny na co ten jęknął cicho. Harry ugryzł go mocno tuż pod lewym sutkiem.  
\- Ty należysz do mnie, Severusie.  
Powiedział przenosząc usta na szyję mężczyzny. Severus jęknął głośno odrzucając głowę do tyłu najbardziej jak mógł, eksponując tym swoją szyję, którą Harry uwielbiał. Polizał jego chłodną skórę. Podniósł się na ramionach tak by móc patrzeć Severusowi w oczy. Pocałował go lekko w usta. Po czy odsunął się od mężczyzny.  
\- Nie pozwolę ci odebrać życia, które nam podarowano. Nie pozwolę ci również zachować go jedynie dla siebie, Severusie. To moje dziecko, czy Ci się to podoba czy nie, i mam zamiar je wychować.  
Wstał z mężczyzny nie zwracając uwagi na jego zawiedziony jęk. Szybko wstał z łóżka stając obok niego i obrzucając Severusa głodnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Chcę cię widzieć w moim domu najszybciej jak to możliwe, Severusie. Hasło do sieci Fiuu to "nowy dom". Mam nadzieję, że dotrzesz tam szybko. Do zobaczenia, Severusie.  
Powiedział poprawiając swoją szatę i opuszczając pokój mistrza eliksirów. Dopiero za drzwiami odetchnął głęboko. Miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy by Severus spełnił jego prośbę.  
Szybkim krokiem skierował się w stronę gabinetu Nevilla. Śpieszył się, zostawił Nevilla na koniec ponieważ nie wiedział jak zareaguje na to. Znali się przez siedem lat w szkole, ale później ich znajomość się urwała. Neville wyjechał na kilka lat by pobierać nauki u jakiegoś mistrza zielarstwa, wrócił kilka miesięcy po tym jak Harry skończył naukę u Severusa. Dostał posadę nauczyciela zielarstwa i od tamtego momentu nie opuszczał Hogwartu. Harry natomiast krążył między ministerstwem, Draco, domem, Severusem i jakoś nigdy nie znalazł czasu by z nim porozmawiać, aż do wpadki w szklarni. Chciał po prostu porozmawiać, odświeżyć znajomość, ale los chciał, że po prostu skończyli pieprząc się jak króliki.  
Harry szybko odnalazł gabinet Navilla, jednak nie było go w nim. Szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę szklarni, jednak i tam nie było poszukiwanego przez niego kolegi. Zaniepokojony ruszył w stronę biura Filcha, by skorzystać z pozostawionej tam dla przyszłych pokoleń, Mapy Huncwotów. Udało mu się ją dostać bez najmniejszego problemu. Po wyszeptaniu hasła zaczął przyglądać się mapie, ale było na niej tyle kropek, że nie był w stanie upewnić się gdzie jest Neville. Zdenerwowany stuknął w mapę jeszcze raz.  
\- Wskaż mi Nevilla.  
Mapa przez chwilę zaświeciła po czym wszystkie kropki zaczęły po kolei znikać. Był jednak pewny, że mapa po prostu nie „wyłączyła się" ponieważ zarys zamku nadal był na niej widoczny. Zaklął brzydko w myślach. To oznaczało, że nie było go w szkole. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nic mu się nie stało. Odłożył mapę na miejsce po czym ruszył w stronę kuchni by ponownie skorzystać z kominka. W drodze do niej rozmyślił się jednak. Wyszedł przez wielkie dwu skrzydłowe drzwi na błonia i ruszył w stronę Hogsmeade, żeby się stamtąd aportować.

~~~W domu Pottera~~~

Gdy Severus skończył przygotowywać obiad w trójkę usiedli przy dużym stole w jadalni. Mężczyzna nałożył im duże porcje ryżu z warzywami oraz nalał im soku do wysokich szklanek. Severus zdecydowanie wziął na siebie rolę opiekunki. Obserwował Draco i Nevilla cały czas. Rozmawiało im się właściwie łatwo. Nie poruszali jednak tematu Pottera, który zdecydowanie był niewłaściwy, nie w tym momencie, gdy dopiero zaczynali przyzwyczajać się do myśli, że nie byli jedynymi partnerami Pottera. Gdy zjedli posiłek Severus odesłał ich do łóżek, było już późno. Sam jednak miał zamiar zaczekać na kochanka.  
Gdy drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się było już późno, na zewnątrz zapadał zmrok. Severus siedział w wygodnym fotelu w salonie z książką na kolanach.  
\- Severusie…  
Przywitał się cicho Harry zauważając mężczyznę. Podszedł do niego od tyłu obejmując jego szyję ramionami i składając pocałunek na jego ustach.  
\- Co zajęło Ci tyle czasu, Potter?  
Zapytał Severus mierząc go zirytowanym spojrzeniem. Harry zarumienił się lekko.  
\- Wiesz, że… em, nie jesteś jedynym… Spotkałeś z pewnością Draco?  
\- Tak, był tu. Rozumiem, że nie byłem jedynym, więc? Ilu nas jest?  
\- Trzech…  
Szepnął cicho Harry.  
\- Szukałem Nevilla. On… zniknął. Nigdzie nie mogłem go znaleźć…  
Severus zmierzył go spojrzeniem, ale odnajdując w nim jedynie szczere zmartwienie uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- On również tu jest. Odesłałem ich do łóżek jakieś pół godziny temu.  
Harry poderwał się zdziwiony.  
\- Naprawdę tutaj jest?  
\- Tak, śpi w jednej z sypialni na piętrze.  
Harry uśmiechnął się szczęśliwy. Cała jego rodzina, bezpieczna, w jego domu.  
\- Cieszę się… Jak… Jak Draco na to zareagował?  
Spytał zmartwiony. Severus wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, którą ten złapał w mocnym uścisku i razem z Severusem przenieśli się na kanapę, na której objął mocno starszego mężczyznę składając na jego ustach namiętny pocałunek. Zaborczość Harry'ego był perfekcyjnie widoczna. Ukazywała ją cała jego postać. Nieśpiesznymi ruchami zaczął rozpinać koszulę mężczyzny, aż jego oczom ukazał się świeży znak pod lewym sutkiem mężczyzny. Przeniósł swoje usta na niego delikatnie go liżąc. Severus jęknął cicho po czym odrzucił głowę na oparcie kanapy zaciskając dłonie na spodniach Harry'ego oraz oparciu kanapy. Harry oderwał się od znaku mężczyzny przenosząc je na krótką chwilę z powrotem na jego usta, po czym odsunął się od niego.  
\- Więc? Jak zareagował?  
Severus jeszcze przez chwilę oddychał głęboko dochodząc do siebie po czym spojrzał na Pottera. Jego zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek podziałał na Severusa jak kubeł zimnej wody. Odkaszlnął zanim zaczął mówić.  
\- Nie było źle. Chyba zaprzyjaźni się niedługo z Nevillem… Wydają się dobrze dogadywać między sobą.  
\- A ty? Jak się z nimi dogadujesz, Severusie?  
Zapytał Harry.  
\- Nie rzuciłem na żadnego klątwy, ani nie skręciłem im karków. Myślę, że jesteśmy na bardzo dobrej drodze.  
Harry uśmiechnął się ciepło do mężczyzny, po czym złapał jego dłoń, wstając z kanapy. Severus podążył za jego przykładem i wstał z kanapy. Harry ruszył w stronę schodów, ale nie skierował swoich kroków na piętro, jak początkowo myślał Severus. Podszedł do ściany zaraz obok schodów i położył na niej dłoń. Chwilę później coś kliknęło, a ukryte drzwi otworzyły się. Z wnętrza uderzyło w nich zimne powietrze. Harry odwrócił się w stronę Severusa składając krótki pocałunek na jego ustach.  
\- Cieszę się. Myślę, że zasłużyłeś na nagrodę Severusie.  
Harry zaczął schodzić po schodach, a Severus wciąż trzymany przez niego za dłoń nie miał wyjścia i podążył jego śladem. Drzwi za nimi zamknęły się z cichym zgrzytem. Ale Severus nie zwracał na to uwagi. Schodów nie było zbyt dużo. Już po chwili stali na zimnej, kamiennej podłodze. Harry skierował się w lewą stronę do dziwnych metalowych drzwi. Severus już po chwili zrozumiał czym było pomieszczenie, do którego weszli. Było specjalnie dla niego.  
\- Co myślisz, Severusie? Dawno nie mieliśmy okazji naprawdę cię zaspokoić, więc pomyślałem, że ci się spodoba.  
Ściany, tak samo jak podłoga wykonane były z kamieni, jednak w tym pomieszczeniu było cieplej. Severus był pewien, że wszystko było przygotowane tak żeby odczuwał jak najwięcej. Na ścianach w szklanych gablotkach ułożone były różne przedmioty. Baty, bicze, sznury oraz inne rzeczy, od których jego penis stawał się twardy. Harry zauważył to i szybko złapał go za włosy ciągnąc w stronę ściany na którą go rzucił. Severus nie zauważył nawet momentu, w którym Harry rzucił na niego zaklęcie ochronne. Z każdą chwilą mężczyzna podniecał się coraz bardziej. Harry złapał jego dłonie po czym całując każdy z jego nadgarstków umieścił je w złotych kajdanach na ścianie. Potter rozerwał koszulę Severusa na plecach, rękawy oraz kołnierzyk rozciął nożem. Zimny metal przejechał po plecach Severusa na co mężczyzna jęknął głośno. Harry rozciął jego spodnie pozbywając się ich szybko tak samo jak bielizny. Mężczyzna drżał w oczekiwaniu, a jego penis prężył się dumnie. Harry oddalił się na chwilę po czym wrócił trzymając w dłoni piórko. Delikatnie połaskotał nim mężczyznę po udzie jadąc nim w górę, do jego wejścia. Zakręcił nim tam przez chwilę po czym piórko kontynuowało podróż w górę ciała mężczyzny. Przejechało między pośladkami powodując dreszcz Severusa, a następnie przez plecy do jego szyi. Harry przez chwilę bawił się niegroźną zabawką jednak po chwili wziął w dłoń krótki bat i uderzył nim mężczyznę w sam środek pleców. Severus załkał. Po chwili Potter ponowił uderzenie tak by przecinało się z poprzednim. Severus jęczał i błagał o więcej, a Harry miał zamiar spełnić jego prośbę. Uderzał jeszcze kilka razy, aż nie zobaczył jak mężczyzna napina wszystkie mięśnie, a po chwili wiotczeje. Jego nogi nie były w stanie utrzymać ciężaru ciała po osiągnięciu orgazmu, Severus osunął się na podłogę. Harry szybko do niego podszedł uwalniając jego dłonie z kajdan, po czym wziął mężczyznę w ramiona owijając go w jeden z przygotowanych na tą okazję koców z rogu pokoju. Szybko ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju. Rzucił na Severusa mocne zaklęcie uzdrawiające, tak że po jego ranach już po chwili nie było żadnego znaku. Ruszył pod prysznic by zająć się swoją własną erekcją.  
Nim położył się spać wyciągnął jeszcze zestawy eliksirów, które jego kochankowie mieli przyjmować w pierwszym trymestrze, by przygotować ciało na rosnące dziecko. Ruszył szybko w stronę sypialni Draco oraz Nevilla. Na każdego z nich rzucił takie samo zaklęcie ochronne, pocałował ich w czoła oraz zostawił na szafce nocnej zestaw eliksirów wraz ze szklanką wody. Gdy to zrobił wrócił do swojej sypialni, w której na wielkim łóżku spał Severus. Na jego szafce również zostawił eliksiry oraz wodę. Pocałował mężczyznę w czoło po czym położył się obok niego. „Jutro będzie dobry dzień" Pomyślał zasypiając. W swoich ramionach miał ukochanego mężczyznę. To działało na niego bardzo usypiająco…

* * *

* Pomysł "zaczerpnięty" z opowiadania Powrót Huncwotów (o ile się nie mylę - czytam dość dużo, więc mogłam coś pomieszać). Prawo to było w tym opowiadaniu tylko wspomniane (nie określę dokładnie gdzie, ani w jakim kontekście). Nie pamiętam też żeby zostało tam nazwane (ale jeśli ktoś pamięta/znalazł informację mówiącą o tym - będę wdzięczna jeśli mi o tym powie). Puki co myślę nad nazwą własną dla tego prawa, ale na razie mam pustkę w głowie, więc zostanie po prostu Stare prawo :P

* * *

Mam nadzieję, że rozdzilik się wam podobał :3 Jeśli tak, następny pokochacie :P

Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedliście się "chłodnym" poznaniem się wszystkich trzech mamuś - to również nabierze smaczku już niedługo :P Tu Neville jest wystraszony (boi się odrzucenia, ponieważ kocha się w Harrym od dawna). Draco jest zły, ale i niepewny (zaczynał dopiero marzyć o tym, że może kiedyś z Harrym będą parą, dlatego boi się czy to nie zniszczy ich relacji oraz jest wściekły o to, że Harry ma na boku jeszcze dwóch kochanków - Przecież jest Malfoy'em. Malfoy'ów się nie zdradza!). No i Severus. Severus po zobaczeniu Nevilla i Draco czuje się jeszcze gorzej - jeszcze bardziej wieży w to, że jego nie powinno tam być, że nigdy nie powinien pozwolić na to żeby jego "znajomość" z Potter'em trwała, że powinien zakończyć to już dawno, ale że jest starszy, jest też odpowiedzialniejszy i choć bardzo mu się nie podoba to, że musi przebywać z bandą półgłówków, postanawia wziąć na siebie rolę "opiekunki" i zadbać o to żeby wszystko (przynajmniej do powrotu Pottera) było w w porządku.

Co do osi czasu: według informacji o ciążach, jakie odnalazłam w internecie, mdłości zaczynają się na początku 6 tygodnia. W związku z tym, załóżmy, że każda z "mamuś" jest właśnie w tym tygodniu ciąży. Jeśli ktoś nie wie - pierwszy trymestr trwa do końca 13 tygodnia, więc jeszcze długa droga przed Draco, Nevillem i Severusem :P Tak więc powiedźmy, że do zapłodnienia doszło w drugiej połowie maja, a ciąże na jaw wyszły w pierwszym tygodniu lipca. Myślę, że od teraz będę na początku pisać zbliżoną datę wydarzeń, żeby można było łatwiej się odnaleźć :P

Dziękuję Paligo92 za napędzanie do pisania :3 Świetne pomysły, które mi podesłałaś nakarmiły moją wenę tak bardzo,  
że właśnie jestem na półmetku pisania rozdziału 3 :)  
Za miłe słowa dziękuję również szalonaLG - bardzo się cieszę, że moje opowiadanko przypadło Ci do gustu :)  
Dziękuję również wszystkim, który to czytają itp. itd. :D

Całuski, Salianna :*

PS. Następny rozdział postaram się dodać jeszcze przed 1 września - później mogą być większe przerwy w pisaniu. Niestety, ale jeszcze muszę uczęszczać do szkoły, więc...  
PPS. Myślę nad imionami dla dzieci (na razie nie zdradzam płci!), więc wszystkie pomysły są mile widziane. Możecie pisać imiona dla poszczególnych "mam" (lub par: Sev x Harry czy Neville x Harry) lub po prostu "dziecko 1 - xx" :3 Będę wdzięczna za propozycje :P


	6. Cz 3

Ostrzeżenie przed rozdziałowe!  
Nie pamiętam co brałam jak to pisałam, ale jakbym wiedziała poradziła bym wam wziąć to samo... Grozi poważnym uszkodzeniem mózgu oraz cukrzycą. W razie potrzeby skonsultuj się z lekarzem lub farmacutą :P  
Ale tak na serio, to myślę, że wam się spodoba :P

* * *

Bety brak :) [więc błędy mogą być]

* * *

Po kilku dniach wspólnego mieszkania ze swoimi partnerami, Harry postanowił kupić największe łóżko jakie znajdzie w magicznym sklepie meblowym i umieścić je w swojej sypialni żeby wszyscy mogli spać razem. Po kilku niewielkich wojnach, głównie między Severus'em a Nevill'em, wszystko zaczęło nabierać rytmu.

Harry ze śmiechem wspominał pierwszy wspólny poranek…

~~**Wspomnienie**~~

~~~Następnego dnia/ranek/dom Harry'ego~~~

Wpadające do sypialni, przez okno, pierwsze promienie słońca wyrwały Harry'ego z bardzo przyjemnego snu. Gdy po otwarciu oczu zauważył przy swoim boku Severusa, myślał, że nadal śpi. Severus nigdy nie lubił spać w jednym łóżku, nawet po ich wspólnych zabawach wychodził z sypialni i spał gdzieś indziej. Dlatego gdy pierwszym co zobaczył po przebudzeniu była jasna skóra oraz ciemne włosy Severusa nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Nim dotarło do Harry'ego, że nie śpi Severus otworzył swoje czarne jak noc, zaspane oczy. Omiótł spojrzeniem pokój i wpatrującego się w niego mężczyznę. Severus podciągnął się na ramionach tak, że zamiast leżeć siedział oparty o ścianę plecami. Spoglądał w dół na, wciąż leżącego, Harry'ego. Potter szybko poszedł za przykładem kochanka podnosząc się z posłania. Usiadł naprzeciwko Severusa nie odrywając spojrzenia od jego czarnych oczu. Było wcześnie, mieli jeszcze dużo czasu zanim Draco i Neville wstaną. Severus westchnął ciężko, a jego ramiona widocznie opadły. Po chwili przerwał ciszę, która panowała w sypialni.

\- Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz, Potter? Niezależnie od tego co sobie ubzdurałeś w swojej gryfońskiej główce to nie ma racji bytu. Czystokrwisty ślizgon, zahukany Gryfiak, stary mistrz eliksirów i wielki pogromca Czarnych Panów… To się nie uda, Harry… Ja… Nie chcę w tym brać udziału.

Powiedział spoglądając na swoje kolana. Przytulił je do piersi oplatając je ramionami, instynktownie osłaniając swój brzuch. Nie chciał przeprowadzać tej rozmowy, ale wiedział, że im dłużej zwleka tym gorzej będzie. Severus nigdy nie chciał Tego. Chciał w ciszy i spokoju dożyć śmierci w swoich zimnych lochach ponosząc pokutę, którą sam sobie nadał, za przyłączenie się do Voldemorta, za doprowadzenie do śmierci Lily Potter, za każdą śmierć, której się przyglądał. Severus uważał się za osobę, której nikt nie był w stanie już bardziej zranić. Wiedział już jednak, że pomimo tego, że dziecko rozwijające się w nim nie ma jeszcze nawet dwóch miesięcy, ale nie był by w stanie z niego rezygnować, zabić go – jak wiele kobiet, które nie chciały potomka. Severus pomimo tego, że wiedział o nim tylko dzień już je pokochał. Chronił je. Chciał kiedyś móc je chronić przed światem, chciał móc uczyć je co jest dobre, a co złe, chciał… Chciał wielu rzeczy, jednak czuł, że nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Wiedział, że wszyscy będą wytykać je palcami w szkole, mówiąc „Dzieciak śmierciożercy". Severus nie wiedział kiedy, jednak po jego policzku zaczęły płynąć łzy. Harry przysunął się do niego obejmując go ramionami. Szeptał mu do ucha słowa pocieszenia, zapewniał, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale Severus wiedział. Wiedział że nie jest w stanie uczynić ich prawdą…

\- Zostań ze mną Severusie, zostań z nami…

Harry nie wypuszczał go z ramion, a Severus czuł się jak w pułapce. Czuł jak zaczyna mu brakować powietrza. Wyszarpnął się z objęć młodszego mężczyzny łapiąc szatę, leżącą na krześle obok łóżka i ubierając ją w pośpiechu wybiegł z sypialni. Zatrzymał się dopiero na korytarzu żeby złapać oddech. Oparł się plecami o ścianę obok drzwi po czym zsunął się po niej na podłogę. Bał się. Był roztrzęsiony. Ostatni raz zdarzyło mu się to w noc gdy dowiedział się kogo dotyczyła przepowiednia. Wtedy też nie widział ratunku… Po kilku minutach Severus wziął się w garść, był wdzięczny Potter'owi, że zostawił go samego choć na chwilę. Musiał sam się nad tym zastanowić. Wiedział, że był piątym kołem u wozu, Neville i Draco zdawali się ze sobą dogadywać . Byli też młodzi. Każdy nich był młody, byli przecież jego uczniami. Severus wszedł do kuchni gdzie nastawił wodę na herbatę. Medyk zabronił mu wielu rzeczy, w tym niestety kawy. Wiedział, że jest już za stary, że sam jego wiek sprowadza na dziecko zagrożenie i to jeszcze bardziej go bolało. Nie chciał skrzywdzić nikogo więcej. Z trzaskiem odstawił jeden z kubków na blat, a ten rozprysnął się na wiele małych kawałków. Kilka z nich poleciało w stronę Severusa. Ten zbyt zaskoczony nie zdążył na to zareagować. Oczekiwał bólu w okolicy brzucha i krwi wypływającej z ran, ale jedynym co zobaczył były fragmenty kubka wbite w niewidzialną tarczę ochronną. Po jego policzkach znowu popłynęły łzy. Swoją głupotą stwarza zagrożenie dla życia, które chciał ze wszystkich sił chronić. Severus szybko zaparzył dla siebie melisę w innym kubku, ten roztrzaskany sprzątając przy użyciu szybkiego zaklęcia czyszczącego. Odłożył kubek na stoliku w salonie po czym poszedł do toalety oczyścić swoją twarz. „Dawno tyle nie płakałem, przez Pottera robię się miękki…" Pomyślał opłukując twarz. Gdy ponownie zszedł na dół. W kuchni siedzieli już wszyscy. Neville i Draco jedli kanapki przy stole w kuchni, a Harry odkładał właśnie taki sam talerz przy jego kubku herbaty. Uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło, ale nic nie powiedział.

Severus bez trudu wyczuł ciężką atmosferę i postanowił zostać na uboczu. Harry bez słowa wrócił do kuchni gdzie usiadł z pozostałymi kochankami. Severus zastanawiał się czy było to celowe odsunięcie go od nich czy danie mu wyboru przez Pottera. Mężczyzna nie chciał podejmować tej decyzji. Usiadł więc w skurzanym fotelu jedząc kanapki i grzejąc dłonie o ubek herbaty, rozmyślał nad możliwościami…

W tym samym czasie w kuchni Draco robił się coraz bardziej niespokojny. Rano gdy się obudził od razu pobiegł do toalety gdzie przez ponad dziesięć minut całował muszlę klozetową. Nim zdążył się pozbierać dołączył do niego Neville. Nic nie mówiąc odgarnął mu tylko włosy i położył mokrą szmatkę na kark. Był mu za to wdzięczny, ale był również Malfoyem. Dlatego gdy tylko udało mu się pozbierać wygonił chłopaka ze swojej sypialni, wykurzyło go najbardziej to, że Neville nic nie powiedział tylko uśmiechnął się do niego smutno. Draco wiedział, że Harry go zdradził. Inaczej nie było by tutaj jeszcze dwóch mężczyzn, którzy również nosili dzieci Pottera. Był wściekły. Zaczynał naprawdę coś czuł do Harry'ego i nie chciał tego stracić, ale jak mógł konkurować z Severusem, który z pewnością dłużej był partnerem Harry'ego i znał go lepiej oraz z Nevillem, o którym właściwie nie wiedział nic. No może oprócz tego, że był czystokrwisty, miał naprawdę paskudną babkę (która według wielu osób już dawno powinna być martwa) oraz wypiękniał od zakończenia ich siódmego roku w Hogwarcie. Teraz nie był już puszysty tylko lekko umięśniony. Draco czuł się naprawdę niepewnie w ich towarzystwie. Chciał pomówić z Harrym, jednak on zdawał się unikać ich wszystkich na raz. Draco odchrząknął znacząco, po czym spojrzał Potterowi w oczy.

\- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć jak do tego doszło, że w czasie gdy byliśmy parom udało ci się zapłodnić Nevilla i Severusa?

Zapytał starając się utrzymać swoją złość wewnątrz siebie. Nie chciał wybuchnąć, nie przy Severusie.

\- Draco… Kocham cię. Równie mocno co kocham Severusa i Nevilla. Każdego z was darzę mocnym uczuciem i chodź jestem pewny, że może być to dla ciebie bolesne Draco. Nie jestem już w stanie przestać kochać któregokolwiek z was.

Neville zachłysnął się powietrzem spoglądając na Harry'ego z pod przydługiej grzywki. Draco zaczął się robić czerwony na twarzy. To nie było odpowiedzią na jego pytanie i zdecydowanie nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał.

\- Jak ty możesz tak w ogóle mówić!

Zawołał wstając szybko z zajmowanego krzesła. Mebel uderzył o podłogę, ale nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Harry powoli wstał, tak samo jak Neville. Longbottom cicho wymknął się z jadalni przemykając szybko do salonu gdzie usiadł obok Severusa w drugim fotelu.

\- Draco…

Powiedział Harry, jednak Malfoy szybko mu przerwał.

\- Nigdy nawet nie przyszło ci do głowy, żeby mi o tym powiedzieć! Coś y sobie myślał?! Byliśmy parą! PARĄ, rozumiesz! Co ty byś czuł jakbym nagle wyskoczył z dwoma kochankami, co? Wściekł byś się? Tak mi się wydaje, Potter! Bo ja jestem wściekły!

Drach krążył po jadalni wymachując ramionami. Potter słuchał go w ciszy pozwalając swojemu kochankowi wyrzucić z siebie wszystko co w nim siedziało odkąd wczoraj przyszedł do jego domu. Gdy na twarzy Draco pojawiły się łzy ten zaczął je ścierać chaotycznymi ruchami. Jednak Harry szybko podszedł do niego i uwięził go w swoich objęciach. Draco szarpał się przez chwilę jednak szybko się poddał zbyt słaby by pokonać Pottera. Ten zaczął powoli głaskać go po plecach.

\- Płacz Draco. Niekiedy najlepsze co można zrobić to właśnie wypłakać wszystko co leży ci na duszy. Łzy są dobre. Nie musisz się ich wstydzić. Tutaj nikt nie będzie się śmiał, obiecuję.

Mówił cichym, uspokajającym głosem, a Draco poddał się mu. Płakał długo, co chwilę wyrzucając z siebie kolejne wyrzuty w kierunku Pottera i całego świata. Gdy wypłakał wszystkie łzy odsunął się od Harry'ego.

\- Dlaczego on, Harry? Dlaczego?

Zapytał cicho, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. Harry wziął go w ramiona niosąc do kanapy w salonie niczym pannę młodą, a Draco zarzucił mu ramiona na szyję. Gdy dołączyli do pozostałych partnerów Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Ponieważ razem stanowimy jedność.

Powiedział obejmując Draco i wyciągając ramiona w stronę Nevilla i Severusa. Oboje chwycili jego dłonie bez zastanowienia. Po chwili, kojącą ciszę przerwał Neville, bardzo poważnym głosem.

-Chcę pokój z widokiem na ogród.

Powiedział, tak jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Pierwszy zaśmiał się Draco, wciąż siedzący na kolanach Pottera. Zaczął się trząść ze śmiechu czym rozbawił Harry'ego, który też po chwili śmiał się w najlepsze z Draco. Neville spojrzał na Severusa, który również wyglądał na rozbawionego.

\- Co wy na to, żeby przekąsić coś słodkiego?

Zapytał Harry zsuwając Draco z kolan, na co ten sapnął oburzony, jednak nie zrobił nic żeby zatrzymać Pottera. Ten już po chwili zniknął w spiżarni wynosząc z niej duży słoik z ciastkami w jednej dłoni oraz ciastem czekoladowym w drugiej. Szybko pokroił ciasto i zaniósł swoje zdobycze do salonu gdzie poczęstował nimi kochanków.

\- Przez ciebie przytyję, Harry.

Marudził Draco nakładając sobie kilka kawałków ciasta na talerzyk oraz zabierając dla siebie kilka ciasteczek. Harry nic na to nie odpowiedział tylko pocałował go w czubek głowy i wrócił do kuchni, w której przyrządził cztery kubki kakao. Na środku kubków zrobił niewielkie wysepki bitej śmietany, a naokoło nich wrzucił po kilka pianek. Przełożył kubki na tacę i zaniósł do salonu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że będzie wam smakować.

Powiedział stawiając przed każdym po jednym kubku. Po czym usiadł razem z nimi…

~~**Koniec wspomnienia**~~

Codziennie rano Harry wstawał jako pierwszy, szedł do kuchni gdzie przygotowywał śniadanie dla wszystkich. Zastanawiał się nad poproszeniem kilku skrzatów o przeprowadzenie się do ich domku z głównej rezydencji Potter'ów, jednak zwlekał z tym. Zauważył, że podczas małych rzeczy, jak wspólne gotowanie czy sprzątanie sypialni, jego kochankowie zaczynają się szybciej dogadywać. Cieszyło go to. Jak co dzień, Harry wstał chwilę po wschodzie słońca. Pocałował w czoło Draco, który tego dnia spał z nim, po czym szybko ubrał się i zszedł na parter do kuchni. Przygotował dużo kanapek, postawił jajka do zagotowania oraz zrobił sałatkę owocową. Następnie wyjął z szafki zestawy eliksirów odżywczych i wspomagających, które jego partnerzy pili. Gdy wszystko było gotowe wszedł na piętro by wszystkich obudzić. Wszedł najpierw do sypialni Severusa. Mężczyzna jak zazwyczaj już nie spał. Gdy wszedł obrzucił go tylko krótkim spojrzeniem po czym wstał ubierając na siebie przygotowaną wieczorem szatę. Następnie Harry szedł do Sypialni, w której spał Draco. Malfoy miał największe problemy z porannymi mdłościami, przez co zazwyczaj znajdywał go w toalecie z Nevillem, który pomagał mu pozbierać się. Dziś jak codziennie Draco również klęczał nad toaletą, a Neville trzymał jego włosy. Gdy kochanek go zauważył skinął mu tylko głową po czym pogłaskał Draco podając Harry'emu jego włosy. Harry stanął koło partnera, głaszcząc go uspokajająco po plecach.

Uspokojenie żołądka zajęło Draco kilka minut, a gdy skończył szybko odświeżył się. Po tym razem zeszli do jadalni gdzie Severus z Nevillem jedli już śniadanie. Draco obrzucił wzrokiem stół i szybko złapał za miskę z sałatką. Po skończeniu posiłku każdy zajmował się swoimi sprawami. Severus zazwyczaj Fiuu'kał do Hogwartu żeby zająć się czymś w swojej pracowni, Neville zajmował się ogrodem przed domem lub również znajdował zajęcie w Hogwarcie, a Draco zazwyczaj szedł do Ministerstwa. W dzień dom Harry'ego był pusty, jednak przed zapadnięciem zmroku wszyscy wracali, jedli razem kolację i szli spać. Życie seksualne Harry'ego zdecydowanie uległo pogorszeniu, jego kochankowie warczeli na siebie gdy tylko mieli na to okazję, jednak byli na bardzo dobrej drodze do polubienia się. Dziś jednak dzień był nieco inny. Harry i Draco wybierali się do Munga, na wizytę u magomedyka, który prowadził ciążę Draco. Ten sam mężczyzna zajmował się również Nevill'em i Severusem, jednak to Draco, jak na razie, najciężej przechodził ciążę. Tego dnia miało również zostać dostarczone, wykonywane na specjalne zamówienie, czteroosobowe łóżko. Harry cieszył się z tego. Wszystkie osoby, które kocha w jednym miejscu.

Po skończeniu śniadania Harry i Draco wyszli z domu. Nie skorzystali z Fiuu, ani aportacji ponieważ odradzano to osobom w ciąży. Wezwali więc Błędnego Rycerza, który z piskiem opon zatrzymał się zaledwie metr przed nimi. Z wnętrza domu, przez okno, obserwował ich Neville. Harry wiedział, że kochanek się martwi o Draco. Widział, że zaczyna go lubić i cieszył się z tego.

Wchodząc do autobusu Harry rzucił kierowcy dwa galeony mówiąc gdzie ma ich wysadzić. Owinął ramię wokół talii Draco dzięki czemu ochronił go przed poleceniem do tyłu gdy Błędny Rycerz ruszył.

Chwilę obserwowali przez okna jak za oknami szybko zmienia się sceneria, jak skrzynki na listy, drzewa, a nawet domy uskakują przed nadjeżdżającym autobusem. Gdy pojazd się zatrzymał, Harry pociągnął oszołomionego Draco w stronę drzwi. Byli już pod Mungiem. Harry szybko poprowadził Draco na odpowiednie piętro. Nie musieli długo czekać, medyk szybko zaprosił ich do gabinetu gdzie rzucił na Draco kilka zaklęć diagnostycznych.

\- Tak, tak. Panie Malfoy, czy czuje pan mdłości w tej chwili?

Spytał po chwili obserwując wyniki. Draco skinął głową, po czym dodał

\- Niewielkie. To przez podróż Błędnym Rycerzem…

\- Dobrze. Cieszę się, że nie skorzystaliście z Fiuu ani aportacji, skutki tego mogły by być gorsze…

Powiedział w dalszym ciągu nie odrywając wzroku od wyników. Harry ciaśniej owinął Draco ramieniem. Po chwili medyk zwrócił na nich wzrok.

\- Dobrze panie Malfoy, proszę zdjąć koszulę i położyć się tutaj.

Powiedział wskazując nieduże, wysokie łóżko. Draco szybko podążył za jego poleceniami, a Harry nie odstępował go na krok. Gdy Draco pozostał w samych spodniach podniósł Draco i delikatnie ułożył go na łóżku. Medyk po chwili wrócił ze słoiczkiem maści w dłoniach. Podał go Harry'emu instruując go jak powinien wcierać specyfik w brzuch partnera.

\- Dużą warstwę proszę wcierać okrężnymi ruchami, od dołu brzucha ku górze przez jakieś dziesięć minut.

Poklepał Harry'ego po ramieniu po czym wrócił do swojego biurka pisząc coś w karcie Draco. Harry szybko posłuchał plecenia mężczyzny. Zanurzył dłoń w słoiczku nabierając dużą ilość na palce po czym zaczął wcierać zimną substancję w brzuch kochanka. Draco zadrżał pod dotykiem Harry'ego i złapał go dłońmi za nadgarstek. Przez chwilę Harry nic nie robił, patrząc tylko w oczy Draco, po czym ten odetchnął głęboko i skinął lekko głową. Harry zaczął rozcierać maść na brzuchy Draco, a w tym czasie medyk wrócił do nich. Mężczyzna, nie przerywając pracy Harry'ego, rzucił na Draco jeszcze jedno zaklęcie diagnostyczne po czym uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie.

\- To na szczęście nic poważnego, Panie Malfoy. Martwiłem się, ponieważ to pierwsza męska ciąża którą prowadzę i nie ma zbyt wielu informacji o takich przypadkach w książkach medycznych, więc proszę zrozumieć mój niepokój.

Draco skinął głową, a Harry nie przerywając pracy spojrzał na medyka.

\- Więc? Co mu jest?

Zapytał.

\- Proszę się nie martwić, Panie Potter. Według wyników badań, są to naturalne poranne mdłości, przez które przechodzi większość ciężarnych. Wywołuje je progesteron, jest on hormonem, który zdecydowanie powinien występować w Pana organizmie Panie Malfoy, właśnie teraz, jest on odpowiedzialny za podtrzymanie ciąży. Pana organizm wytwarza go niewiele ponad normę dlaego właśnie odczuwa pan mdłości. Przez kilka dni powinien Pan ograniczyć ruch, Panie Malfoy oraz stosować tą maść. Pan Potter z pewnością chętnie Panu pomoże.

Draco odetchnął z ulgą ściskając ramię Harry'ego. Medyk udzielił im jeszcze kilku rad, po czym Draco ubrał się. Umówili kolejną wizytę i opuścili gabinet. Harry otoczył Draco ramieniem prowadząc go w stronę windy. Gdy znaleźli się w niej sami mocno pocałował Draco. Malfoy jęknął na to szczęśliwy. Jego dłonie szybko znalazły się we włosach Harry'ego. Gdy winda wydała z siebie dźwięk dzwoneczka ze smutkiem oderwali się od siebie. Chwilę wpatrywali się sobie prosto w oczy po czym Draco chwycił dłoń Harry'ego i wyszli z windy. Na twarzach ich obu widniały uśmiechy. Byli szczęśliwi.

Po powrocie do domu, Harry szybko pocałował Draco po czym przy użyciu Fiuu przeniósł się do Ministerstwa sprawdzić ile ma zaległości. Gdy wrócił ma parterze nikogo nie było. Wiedziony złym przeczuciem ruszył na piętro. Gdy znalazł się na szczycie schodów dotarł do niego cichy jęk. Szybko odwrócił się w stronę z której dochodził, stanął przed drzwiami jego sypialni. Szybko nacisnął klamkę i otworzył drzwi. To co zobaczył sprawiło, że cała krew z jego głowy odpłynęła i skierowała się w inne miejsce, które zdecydowanie bardziej chciało teraz rządzić. W sypialni na wielkim, czteroosobowym, łożu czekali na niego jego wszyscy kochankowie.

Draco leżał na plecach na łóżku, Neville znajdował się na nim, pocierając drażniącymi ruchami swojego penisa o przyrodzenie Draco. Malfoy jęczał głośno wprost do ucha Nevilla. Gdy Harry wszedł do sypialni od razu zobaczył przywiązanego do ramy łózka Severusa oraz splecionych razem Nevilla i Draco.

Potter szybko podszedł do kochanków. Nie mógł się zdecydować, którego z nich dotknąć jako pierwszego. Razem tworzyli perfekcyjną kombinację, która pobudzała Harry'ego do czerwoności. Mężczyźni zauważyli go, jednak nie przerwali dotychczasowego działania. Neville zaczął szybciej pocierać o Draco jakby pragnąc pokazać Harry'emu, że nie wytrzyma dłużej. Severus zaczął wić się w więzach czując na sobie wzrok kochanka. Harry dopiero teraz zwrócił na niego większą uwagę. Severus leżał brzuchem na łóżku z wypiętym tyłkiem. Między jego pośladkami znajdował się wibrator, który drgał i wibrował co chwilę wyrywając z ust Severusa jęki i krzyki rozkoszy. Harry bezwiednie przejechał dłonią po ciele kochanka. Jego dłoń dotarła szybko do pośladków mężczyzny i zaczął je ugniatać. Severus szarpnął się w więzach. Drugą dłonią Harry zaczął jeździć po jego penisie. Docierając dłonią do jego nasady natrafił na pierścień erekcyjny, który niedawno kupił. Pierścień drgał delikatnie pobudzając mężczyznę jeszcze bardziej oraz nie pozwalając mu osiągnąć spełnienia. Harry zaśmiał się cicho, kontynuując powolne ruchy po ciele mężczyzny. Ustami odnalazł jego szyję składając na niej kilka lekkich pocałunków. Liżąc jego skórę zjechał ustami niżej, aż do jego biodra, a tam wgryzł się w skórę mocno. Po jasnej skórze spłynęła strużka ciemnej krwi. Harry zaczął ją zlizywać, nie pozwalając skapnąć ani jednaj kropelce. Chwycił jedną z poduszek leżących niedaleko i unosząc ramieniem biodra Severus wsunął ją pod niego. Złożył kilka pocałunków na jego karku po czym odsunął się od Severusa. Przez chwilę obserwował jeszcze jak jego ciało lekko drga za każdym razem gdy wibrator podrażniał jego prostatę. Uśmiechnął się do kochanków schodząc z łóżka i obserwując ich wszystkich razem zaczął zdejmować z siebie ubrania. Mógł rzucić zaklęcie, ale obserwowanie jak Draco z Nevillem wspólnie ocierając się o siebie było bardzo pobudzające. Nagi podszedł do Draco i Nevilla, kładąc dłonie na biodrach Nevilla uniósł go w górę, tworząc niewielką przestrzeń między penisami kochanków. Szybkim ruchem wsunął tam swoje przyrodzenie pocierając nim jednocześnie o penisa Draco i Nevilla. Draco głośno jęknął na taki ruch, a Neville szarpnął się mocno. Harry dłońmi dotarł do pośladków Draco oraz Nevilla. Zaczął lekko krążyć palcem wskazującym wokół ich wejść, nie przestając przy tym pocierać penisem o ich przyrodzenia. Po chwili wsunął palce w ich dziurki rozciągając ich powolnymi ruchami. Draco zaczął głośno jęczeć gdy trącił kilka razy jego prostatę. Gdy i Neville zaczął głośno jęczeć, Harry wysunął swojego penisa spomiędzy przyrodzeń kochanków i jednym płynnym ruchem wbił się w Draco od razu trafiając w jego prostatę. Draco szarpnął się mocno sprawiając tym, że jego penis szybciej zaczął ocierać się o Nevilla. Draco nie potrzebował wiele czasu by osiągnąć spełnienie, już po kilku mocnych pchnięciach Harry'ego rozlał swoją spermę na swoje złączone z Nevillem ciało. Potter szybko wysunął się z wnętrza Draco od razu przenosząc się do Nevilla. Ten jęknął głośno na tak niespodziewany ruch ze strony kochanka. Złączył dłonie z Draco i poddał się mocnym pchnięciom Harry'ego. On również nie potrzebował dużo czasu by osiągnąć spełnienie. Harry jedynie kilka razy uderzył mocno w jego prostatę, a tarcie przyrodzeniem o ciało Draco przyspieszyło jedynie orgazm. Biała lepka sperma wystrzeliła z penisa Nevilla na ciało Draco, który w dalszym ciągu leżał pod nim. Harry wysunął się z ciała kochanka składając delikatny pocałunek na jego karku, ponad ramieniem Nevilla pocałował Draco w usta po czym pomógł Nevill'owi zejść z ciała Draco, bojąc się, że może go przygnieść. Gdy podchodził do Severusa obserwował jak oddech Draco i Nevilla wyrównują się, a oni w swoich objęciach usypiają szybko. Nim przysunął się do ostatniego z partnerów sięgnął po puchaty koc i rzucając na kochanków zaklęcie czyszczące i odświerzające nakrył ich nim. Przez chwilę obserwował ich spokojne twarze. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głośny jęk Severusa. Rzucił jeszcze na Draco i Nevilla zaklęcie prywatności, które sprawiało, że żaden dźwięk z poza czaru do nich nie dotrze. Zapewniało to jemu i Severus'owi odrobinę prywatności oraz miał pewność, że przez ich głośną zabawę nie obudzi kochanków. Pochylając się nad Severusem miał wiele nieprzyzwoitych myśli. Jednak jego pulsująca erekcja nie pozwalała mu zbyt długo się bawić z kochankiem. Rozwiązał dłonie Severusa, napierając na niego swoją magią, która lepiej niż sznury trzymała go w niewoli. Powolnym ruchem odwrócił głowę Severusa na bok, obserwował wszystkie emocje malujące się na niej. W czasie stosunku twarz Severusa wyrażała to wszystko co ukrywał w trakcie dnia. Harry kochał go obserwować w tych momentach, gdy tracił całe opanowanie, a wszystkie maski, które zakładał roztrzaskiwały się. Potter pochylił się nad Severusem składając na jego ustach namiętny pocałunek. Mężczyzna jęczał w usta Harry'ego nie mogąc zapanować nad sobą.

\- Witaj Severusie…

Powiedział Harry cicho, tuż przy uchu kochanka.

\- cieszę się, że na mnie zaczekałeś.

Usta Harry'ego zjechały z jego ucha na szyję gryząc ją, ssąc i liżąc naprzemienne, aż z ust Severusa wydobywał się najpiękniejsza symfonia jęków, jakie Harry w życiu słyszał. Szczęśliwy, że sprawia kochankowi przyjemność zaczął zjeżdżać dłońmi i ustami znacząc sobie ścieżkę wprost do jego pośladków. Harry chwycił w dłoń wibrator i zaczął nim delikatnie poruszać, pieprząc nim Severusa. Mężczyzna jęczał i próbował wyrwać się z pod mocy magii Harry'ego, ale jedynie co udało mu się osiągnąć to niewielka swoboda pozwalająca mu się wić pod dotykiem Harry'ego na swoje skórze. Po chwili zabawy wibratorem Harry przeniósł dłoń na przyrodzenie Severusa. Jednym szybkim ruchem pozbył się pierścienia z jego przyrodzenia, a z penisa zaraz zaczęła sączyć się biała sperma. Harry nie czekał, aż erekcja Severusa całkowicie opadnie. Odchylił dłońmi pośladki mężczyzny, przesuwając wibrator w dół, tak aby cały czas podrażniał wrażliwą prostatę kochanka. Sam wbił się w jego wnętrze jednym szybkim ruchem. Severus załkał cicho na to, ale Harry nie czekał, aż się przyzwyczai do jego obecności. Wibrator dobrze go rozciągnął, więc mięśnie mężczyzny chętnie go przyjęły. Harry zaczął głęboko i mocno pieprzyć Severusa poruszając jednocześnie wibratorem w tym samym rytmie, dbając o to żeby co chwilę dotykał prostatę Severusa. Mężczyzna jęczał głośno, a jego przyrodzenie pomimo, że cały czas sączyła się z niego sperma, cały czas było twarde jak skała. Harry jedną dłonią zaczął drażnić penisa Severusa. Jeździł nią w górę i w dół po trzonie mężczyzny, niekiedy głaszcząc główkę kciukiem. Severus drżał z przyjemności, jaką odczuwał. Harry raz za razem zagłębiał się w niego mocno, brutalnie i tak głęboko jak był w stanie. Po kilku minutach Severus napiął wszystkie mięśnie, by po chwili wystrzelić w dłoń Harry'ego, a następnie zwiotczał w objęciach kochanka. Harry doszedł niemalże w tym samym momencie. Jeszcze chwilę poruszał się w ciele kochanka, po czym opuścił je postrzegając niewielki, szczery uśmiech na ustach Severusa. Odwrócił mężczyznę na plecy, rzucając zaklęcia na jego ciało by doprowadzić go do porządku. Gdy to zrobił, pochylił się nad kochankiem składając na jego ustach pocałunek. Harry szybko oczyścił łóżko i zaklęciem wywietrzył pokój po czym poszedł wziąć prysznic. Po powrocie do pokoju położył się niemalże po środku łóżka. Po prawej stronie miał Severusa, którego szybko przygarnął do swojego boku obejmując go ramieniem. Po lewej stronie spali, przytuleni do siebie, Draco i Neville. Draco przez sen objął ramieniem lewą nogę Harry'ego, na co ten tylko się uśmiechnął. „Kocham ich wszystkich" Pomyślał zasypiając…

* * *

Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodobało, bo ja wręcz chichotałam pisząc to jak bym była nawiedzona :P  
Teraz tak, ten rozdzialik (bez mojego marudzenia) ma ponad 4000 słów - w word'zie 8 stron (piszę T.N.R. 12) :P  
Możecie mi wierzyć lub nie, ale jestem z siebie dumna :P  
I udało mi się napisać to w jedną noc :D

A teraz dalej...  
Pragnę podziękować Paligo92, za świetne pomysły na imiona :3 Z pewnością się przydadzą :)  
Dziękuję również pozostałym czytelnikom mojej historyjki - w dniu 24 sierpnia osiągnęła piękną liczbę 1000 wyświetleń :P  
A to jedynie 15 dni od publikacji pierwszej części :D  
Możecie się domyślać, że jestem baaaaardzo szczęśliwa z takiego wyniku :P

Wasze komentarze dają mi kopa do pracy :)  
Całuski, Salianna :*  
PS. Jeśli ktoś jest ciekawy, nad rozdziałem 4 zacznę pracować na dniach (teraz niestety mam 100% zapierdziel) Nie obiecuję kiedy go wrzucę, ale postaram się jak najszybciej :) Mam już właściwie (ogólnie ogólny) plan jak chcę to poprowadzić do zakończenia :)  
PPS. Szykujcie się na drugą porcję historii o poszczególnych bohaterach :)  
PPPS. Zbyt słodkie opowiadanko? Wiecie, ja uwielbiam jak wszystko jest piękne i kolorowe, ale ma drugie dno, więc szukajcie go...


	7. Cz 4

Właściwie nie mam chyba żadnych ostrzeżeń co do tego rozdziału...  
Jak zawsze jest sekszenie i jest słodko, ale do tego już przywykliście :)  
Więc... Miłego czytania :-D

* * *

Brak bety :) [więc błędy mogą być]

* * *

~~~Następnego dnia / dom Pottera~~~

Dzień zapowiadał się wyśmienicie. Harry obudził się, jak zazwyczaj o wschodzie słońca. Jednak tego dnia pobudka była dla niego o wiele przyjemniejsza. Przy jego boku spała trójka jego partnerów. Harry z uśmiechem zaczął wykonywać poranne czynności, które po zaledwie kilku dniach weszły mu w nawyk. Po skończeniu śniadania obudził swoich kochanków. Razem zeszli do kuchni i zasiedli przy stole. W jadalni panowała całkiem miła atmosfera.

Przez okno wleciała sowa z gazetą w szponach. Wylądowała przed Nevillem, a ten zapłacił jej kilka monet. Kontynuowali posiłek, w czasie gdy Neville rozwinął gazetę.

\- Em… Harry. Myślę, że powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.

Powiedział Neville podając Potterowi gazetę. Na pierwszej stronie znajdowało się wielkie zdjęcie Draco w objęciach Harry'ego w drzwiach gabinetu medyka w Świętym Mungu. Oczy Harry'ego zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. Dopiero po chwili zwrócił uwagę na artykuł.

 _ **Pogromca Czarnego Pana – Ojcem?**_

 _Kilka tygodni temu dr. Malkolm Netton – magomedyk ze św. Munga – zarejestrował w ministerstwie trzy bardzo osobliwe przypadki ciąży. Według dr. Netton'a ciężarnymi są mężczyźni! Możliwe, że otwiera to nowe drzwi dla par jednopłciowych. (więcej informacji str. 16) Wczoraj w godzinach przedpołudniowych do gabinetu dr. Netton'a zawitał Draco Malfoy oraz Harry Potter. Z pewnością wszyscy zastanawiacie się teraz czy to oni są szczęśliwcami, którym udało się spłodzić potomka pomimo jednopłciowości związku? (więcej informacji na str. 15)_

 _Według informacji dr. Netton'a rozwój płodu (w dotychczasowej fazie ciąży) przebiega w 85% tak samo jak podczas ciąży kobiecej. Dr. Netton tłumaczy: „Ciąża męska, jak wykazują stare podania, nie miała miejsca od przeszło 400 lat.", po czym dodaje „Ciało męskie potrzebuje więcej czasu oraz pomocy eliksirów żeby być w stanie prawidłowo przygotować się na rozwój dziecka, dlatego wizyty muszą odbywać się częściej, żeby pomoc mogła nadejść szybciej.". Dr. Netton nie zaprzecza temu, że Draco Malfoy jest jednym z zapłodnionych mężczyzn – nie potwierdza też tego. Kim jest więc pozostała dwójka?_

 _Zapytaliśmy eksperta w sprawie zapładniania – Jak to w ogóle jest możliwe? (cały wywiad str. 8)_

 _Pani Emonda Lerrat wyjaśnia: „Do zapłodnienia w ciele męskim może dojść tylko w wypadku, gdy utworzy ono komórkę jajową. Naturalnie jest to niemożliwe, jednak gobliny znalazły na to rozwiązanie. Wino z liści Bombulus Trentilis*(więcej informacji na str. 9) posiada niesamowite właściwości. Spożycie niewielkiej nawet ilości może zakończyć się właśnie zapłodnieniem. Liście te posiadają bowiem niesamowite właściwości magiczne. Po spożyciu go do krwi uwalnia się pewna substancja, której jeszcze nie udało nam się nazwać ani wyizolować i podąża do brzucha pijącej osoby. Tam dochodzi do małego wybuchu magicznego, który nie jest groźny, w wyniku którego wszystkie drobinki Bombulus'a tworzą jedną, maleńką komórkę jajową, która żyje jedynie przez kilkanaście minut po czym, jeśli nie zostanie zapłodniona, umiera. Według naszych badań: przebywanie przez dłuższy czas z żywą rośliną Bombulis Trentilis może wywołać ciągłą płodność, jednak nie jesteśmy w stanie potwierdzić tego twierdzenia na ludziach (testowanie tej teorii odbyło się na niewielkich gryzoniach). Co do właściwości suszonych liści Bombulus'a – również posiadają niewielką zdolność zapładniania. Najskuteczniejszym jednak z pewnością jest picie gobliniego wina z Bombulus Trentilis."_

 _Wyjaśnienia ekspertki stwarzają jednak jedynie więcej pytań. Dlaczego wiedza o tym nie jest dostępna dla społeczeństwa? Dlaczego wiedza o męskich ciążach umarła? Oraz przede wszystkim, Jak Draco Malfoy oraz pozostali dwa, niezidentyfikowani jeszcze mężczyźni, odkryli właściwości Bombulus'a? Ekspertka dodaje "Według podań, które posiadamy Bombulus został wykorzystany po raz ostatni ponad 400 lat temu." Zapytana o powód mówi: „Wiedza o tym umarła ponieważ do zapłodnienia jest potrzeby nie tylko Bimbulus Trentilis. Kluczową rolę odgrywa tu dominujący partner w związku. Jego magia musi być wystarczająco silna by jego sperma miała jakiekolwiek szanse na zapłodnienie." Emonda Lerrat rozwiewa większość nadziei jednopłciowych par. Jednak Harry'emu Potter'owi się o udało. Czy Pogromca Czarnego Pana naprawdę posiada, aż tak niesamowitą magię? Na to pytanie odpowiedzi znajdziemy już niedługo…_

 _Pisała, Rene Lanf._

Harry ze zmarszczonymi brwiami złożył gazetę. Severus od dłuższego czasu obserwował emocje na jego twarzy dlatego teraz bez błędu odczytał czystą wściekłość. Był już pewien, że w gazecie znajduje się kolejny artykuł dotyczący Poter'a. Wyciągnął dłoń, na którą Harry szybko odłożył gazetę. Dokończył swoją herbatę, pocłował krótko każdego z kochanków po czym wstał od stołu z mściwym uśmieszkiem. Partnerzy Harry'ego wiedzieli, że osoba która stała za tym artykułem nie pożyje długo.

Harry szybko aportował się po wyjściu z mieszkania.

Po sekundzie pojawił się w biurze Proroka Codziennego. Jego niespodziewane pojawienie się wywołało nie małe zamieszanie. Na najbardziej przestraszoną wyglądała niewielka kobieta, przypominał sobie, że widział ją poprzedniego dnia w Mungu. Harry wiedział, że to ona napisała ten artykuł. Podszedł do jej biurka szybkim krokiem. Stanął przed kobietą przyglądając się jej. Niczym się nie wyróżniała, krótkie brązowe włosy, jasna karnacja i nie wyróżniające się z tłumu ubrania.

\- Proszę za mną panno Lanf.

Powiedział, starając się zapanować nad złością. Wiedział, że w momencie gdy ten artykuł ruszył do druku wiele rzeczy będzie wymagało jego interwencji. Nawet nie chciał myśleć o burzy jaką musiało to wywołać w ministerstwie. Ramiona kobiety drżały gdy szła za Potterem do gabinetu szefa propoka. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi Harry rzucił kilka bardzo silnych zaklęć prywatności. Wiedział, że wszyscy, którzy pozostali reporterzy będą szukać sensacji, a jeśli nie da jej im sam Harry Potter – to nic im jej nie da.

Harry zmierzył wrogim spojrzeniem Barnabasz'a Cuffe'a.

\- Mieliśmy umowę Cuffe!

Krzyknął Harry, uderzając dłonią w biurko. Mebel jęknął żałośnie, a mężczyzna siedzący za nim podskoczył z zaskoczenia.

\- O! Pan Potter! Co pana do mnie sprowadza?

Zapytał przecierając swoje okulary skrawkiem materiału. Gdy były już czyste założył je na nos i przyjrzał się Harry'emu.

\- Urósł pan od naszego ostatniego spotkania. Ile to już było? Pięć, sześć lat?

Na twarz Harry'ego wpłynął szkarłatny rumieniec, a z jego uszu niemalże buchnęła para.

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu Cuffe!

Mężczyzna wyglądał na zagubionego. Miał już swoje lata świetności za sobą. Teraz czekał tylko na odpowiedniego następcę żeby móc w spokoju doczekać śmierci. Jego jasne włosy oraz broda tworzyły niesamowitą plątaninę, a jego wąsy w całości ukrywały jego wąskie usta. Barnabasz nie wiedział dlaczego Harry jest zły, nie rozumiał też dlaczego ich rozmowie przysłuchuje się młoda reporterka. Nawet nie pamiętał żeby ją przyjmował…

Harry zamachał zwiniętą gazetą przed jego oczami.

\- Więc wytłumacz mi to Cuffe!

Barbariasz zmarszczył brwi czytając wielkie litery. Nie podobał mu się ten artykuł, był źle napisany, amatorsko – nie tak jak większość artykułów w jego gazecie.

\- Co to jest?

Spytał, przebiegając wzrokiem jeszcze raz po tekście.

\- Kto to napisał?! Kto to zatwierdził?! Dlaczego ja nic o tym nie wiem?!

Zawołał wzburzony mężczyzna zaciskając pięści na papierze. Może i był stary, ale jego mięśnie nadal posiadały w sobie pierwiastek siły, co udowodnił w momencie gdy w jego obu dłoniach pozostały jedynie fragmenty papieru.

\- To Cuffe jest złamanie naszej umowy! Miałeś mnie informować o każdym, KAŻDYM (!), artykule o mnie!

Zawołał Harry. Odwrócił twarz ku kobiecie, która wyraźnie chciała zapaść się pod ziemię.

\- A autorem tego jest ona. Twoja pracownica!

Powiedział, odwracając się plecami do mężczyzny i podchodząc do okna. Oparł się o parapet starając się uspokoić, choć odrobinę żeby zaraz nie urwać durnej babie głowy.

Widział szczerość w Barbariaszu, jednak nie mógł tak tego pozostawić. Musiał uchronić swoich partnerów, a teraz będzie to bardzo trudne. Dopóki wszyscy uważali męskie ciąże, które zarejestrował medyk za zwyczajny mit lub błąd wszystko było w porządku. Mógł odwracać uwagę ministerstwa i społeczeństwa rzucając im co chwilę coś innego, jednak teraz – przez ten durny artykuł społeczeństwo będzie bardziej czujne, bardziej ciekawe, bardziej… Nieprzewidywalne.

Harry westchnął ciężko słysząc przez ramię połajankę Cuffe'a. Nie satysfakcjonowało go to. Chciał usunąć wspomnienia całemu światu. Chciał coś rozwalić. Zdenerwowały uderzył dłonią w ścianę. Ze zdziwieniem obserwował opadający na podłogę kawałek ściany. Otrzepał dłoń oraz szatę. Odwrócił się do Barbariasza.

\- Zrób coś z tym.

Polecił idąc w stronę drzwi.

\- Trzymaj swoich pisarzy na krótkich smyczach, albo skończą bez głów, na których mógłbyś je zacisnąć, zrozumiałeś Cuffe?

Mężczyzna skinął jedynie głową, nie będąc w stanie wymówić słowa. Harry'emu to odpowiadało, aportował się szybko przed swój dom. Przy furtce stały osoby, których nie chciał nigdy widzieć. Ron obejmował ramieniem Hermionę, która ze zdenerwowaniem obserwowała budynek. Harry westchnął zdenerwowany. „Więcej, kurwa, więcej cholernych idiotów!" Krzyczał w myślach podchodząc do furtki. Uchylił ją, wpuszczając ich tym samym przez osłony wokół domu. Wyczuwał nadchodzącą burzę, jednak nie chciał niczego przyśpieszać, ani ułatwiać. Stał więc w furtce czekając, aż oni zaczną. Po kilku minutach Ron przerwał niekomfortową ciszę.

\- Kumplu…

Hermiona wtrąciła się, nim zdążył dokończyć myśl.

\- Harry, przeczytaliśmy w Proroku, że spotykasz się z Malfoy'em, czy to prawda?

Hermiona wyglądała na zdeterminowaną. Nie mogła pozwolić, żeby po wyjeździe Ginny do Stanów Harry wplątał się w coś. Co prawda zapomniała o nim po wojnie. Miała inne rzeczy, a i Harry wydawał się zajęty. Rozpoczął kurs eliksirów i magii umysłu. Cieszyła się, że nareszcie zaczął doceniać wiedzę. Miała nadzieję, że gdy ukończy kurs zostanie wielkim Aurorem, a może i szefem Aurorów, jednak on zrezygnował. Zamiast Aurorem został pomocnikiem Ministra. Dla Hermiony było to jak kubeł zimnej wody, nie tego się spodziewała po Harrym. Zawsze myślała, że jedynym czego potrzebuje do życia jest jeden Czarny Pan, potwór lub inne niebezpieczeństwo, na tydzień. Myliła się, a to zbyt często jej się nie zdarza, dlatego była zła. Przestała myśleć o Harrym, nawet nie była pewna czy wysyłała mu kartki na święta lub urodziny. Do dzisiaj wszystko, wydawało jej się, że zaczęło się uspokajać. Niestety poranny Prorok zniszczył jej wyobrażenie o Harrym. Przecież on nie mógł pożądać Malfoya. Nie wierzyła w to że mężczyzna może zajść w ciążę. To było nie naturalne i sprzeczne z wszystkim w co wierzyła. Miała zamiar wytłumaczyć Harry'emu, że to nie możliwe, ale teraz, gdy spoglądała w jego zimne oczy obawiała się, że Harry'ego naprawdę tam nie ma.

\- Tak Hermiono. Spotykam się z Draco Malfoy'em. Czy to jakiś problem?

Zapytał, trzymając wszystkie swoje uczucia na wodzy. Wiedział, że jeśli pozwoli im przejąć kontrolę nad sobą, zniszczy kilka najbliższych miast. Harry wiedział, że byłby do tego zdolny. Widząc tutaj ich, swoich dawnych przyjaciół w jego wnętrzu szalały dwa przeciwne zbiory uczuć. Jednocześnie odczuwał szczęście, tak dawno ich nie widział – tęsknił za nimi, za ich wspólnymi rozmowami w pokoju wspólnym, przy kominku z gorącą czekoladą w kubkach, jednak był też wściekły – zapomnieli o nim, pisał do Hermiony i Rona wiele listów, na które nigdy nie dostawał odpowiedzi. Od zakończenia wojny minęło już wiele lat. Ułożyli sobie razem życie i z tego co wiedział mieli już dwójkę dzieci. Harry chciał się cieszyć ich szczęściem, jednak nie potrafił. Sami byli szczęśliwi i nie interesowali się nim gdy był smutny i samotny, jednak gdy znalazł szczęście oni przychodzili do niego jakby nigdy nic i mieli do niego wyrzuty. Harry tego nienawidził. Krótkowzroczności ludzi. Którzy dostrzegali drzazgę w oku innych lecz nie byli w stanie zauważyć belki we własnym.

\- Harry. Nie powinieneś zadawać się z Malfoy'em. Jest byłym śmierciożercą, może nadal chcieć twojej śmierci. To niebezpieczne. Powinieneś lepiej dobierać dla siebie towarzystwo.

Harry westchnął mentalnie. No i się zaczęło. Panna wiem-to-wszystko w akcji. Harry nic nie mówił, czekając na koniec jej wykładu.

\- Powinieneś znaleźć dla siebie dziewczynę, z dobrej jasno magicznej rodziny. Słyszałam, że wierzysz w ciążę męską, Harry to jest nie możliwe. Nawet magia nie jest w stanie nic takiego sprawić. Musiał rzucić na Ciebie jakieś obrzydliwe czarnomagiczne zaklęcie. Harry musisz wyrwać się z pod jego wpływu. Tak nie może być, nie możesz pozwolić żeby cię kontrolował.

Mówiła coraz szybciej co chwilę spoglądając na Rona, który nie potrafił znaleźć słów żeby się odezwać.

\- Harry… Kumplu… Wiesz, że my… Ale dlaczego MALFOY?!

Zawołał zirytowany. Harry patrzył na nich tylko jak na kosmitów. W tym momencie usłyszał odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Odwrócił się. W otwartych drzwiach stał Severus z parującym kubkiem herbaty.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Potter?

Zapytał obrzucając spojrzeniem Rona i Hermionę. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym pomachał mu nakłaniając go do powrotu do domu. Mężczyzna niechętnie, ale się zgodził odwracając się i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Harry jednak wiedział, że nie ruszył się od nich nawet na krok. Czekał na niego. To rozlało w jego sercu odrobinę radości.

Odwrócił się do Rona i Hermiony.

\- Jak widzicie, jestem szczęśliwy, po raz pierwszy w życiu jestem szczęśliwy. Gdy wy z radością oczekiwaliście pierwszego dziecka, ja byłem sam i żadne z was nawet nie wpadło na pomysł żeby do mnie napisać, odwiedzić mnie, albo zaprosić do siebie. Nie rozumiecie czym jest samotność, przecież mieliście siebie nawzajem. To ja zostałem sam. Porzucony jak niechciane szczenię. Znalazłem sobie więc swoje szczęście. Jeśli spróbujecie mi je odebrać, obiecuje wam, że będziecie żałować dnia, w którym przyszliście na świat.

Odwrócił się od nich zamykając za sobą furtkę. Gdy był już przy drzwiach domu do jego uszu dotarł krzyk.

\- ALE SNAPE?!

Harry uśmiechnął się gdy drwi otworzyły się przed nim, a w nich stali Draco i Severus. Kontem oka zobaczył jak czerwony na twarzy Ron i blada Hermiona odchodzą wolnym krokiem. Pocałował krótko kochanków wchodząc do domu.

~~~Kilka dni później~~~

Wszystko zdawało się powoli uspokajać. W Proroku pojawiło się kilka artykułów, w których gazeta przepraszała za ostatni artykuł. Harry był szczęśliwy. Neville zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do tego, że Severus nie ma zamiaru go otruć, ani zabić we śnie, choć po ostatniej, wspólnej, zabawie kategorycznie odmówił kochania się przy pozostałej dwójce. Harry'ego to ciekawiło, ale postanowił zostawić na razie ten temat. Mdłości Draco minęły i wszyscy mieli nadzieję, że nie powrócą, a Severus odnalazł pracownie eliksirów w ukrytej piwnicy Harry'ego. Dzięki temu nie musiał już się przenosić do Hogwaru kiedy chciał coś uwarzyć.

Mieli kilka większych i kilkanaście mniejszych kłótni między sobą. Głównie nie potrafili dojść do porozumienia w tym czy Severus Draco i Neville muszą zrezygnować ze swoich pracy. Harry nalegał żeby tak zrobili przynajmniej na rok. Chciał ich mieć blisko siebie do czasu porodu, a później był prawie pewien, że sami nie będą chcieli zostawić dzieci. Po kilku dniach udało mu się sprawić, że tak właśnie się stało. Dlatego też musiał zrobić kilkanaście rundek między Hogwartem, a swoim domem znosząc rzeczy Nevilla i Severusa. Co prawda na stryszek wprowadziły się dwa skrzaty z głównej posiadłości Potter'ów, ale wolał to zrobić samemu. Zbliżała się kolejna wizyta u uzdrowiciela, tym razem miał pójść najpierw z Nevill'em. Severus kategorycznie odmówił towarzystwa twierdząc, że nie chce znaleźć się na pierwszej stronie Proroka. Harry rozumiał go, choć było mu trochę smutno z tego powodu. Wiedział jednak, że budowane przez lata mury nie mogą szybko opaść. Severus wpuszczał go poza swoje osłony jedynie gdy byli razem. Zazwyczaj w momentach gdy Severus nie był w stanie upchnąć wszystkiego za swoim murem. Harry czekał na dzień gdy pozwoli zobaczyć prawdziwego siebie również Draco i Nevill'owi.

Po śniadaniu, które wszyscy zjedli wspólnie Severus ukrył się w pracowni, a Draco stwierdził, że musi się jeszcze przespać. Harry wziął w ramiona Nevilla i wspólnie ruszyli do Munga. Na miejscy usiedli przed gabinetem medyka. Neville cały czas błądził gdzieś myślami nie skupiając się na otoczeniu. Harry martwił się tym trochę, jednak wierzył, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Neville w tym czasie nie był w stanie oderwać myśli od ich pierwszego razu. Od momentu, w którym On, Severus, Draco i Harry kochali się…

~~**Wspomnienie**~~

~~~Po wyjściu Harry'ego do ministerstwa/dom Pottera~~~

Draco ciężko opadł na kanapę. Jego przyrodzenie nieprzyjemnie ocierało się o materiał bielizny, a uwieranie spodni nie ułatwiało mu uspokojenia się. Gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł Neville oblał się szkarłatnym rumieńcem na twarzy. Zdjął szatę więc jego wypukłość w spodniach była bardzo dobrze widoczna. Draco czekał na jakiś kpiący komentarz od Nevilla. On by sobie go nie darował gdyby znalazł Nevilla w takiej sytuacji. Jednak do jego uszu dochodził tylko odgłos powolnych kroków. Po chwili mężczyzna stanął kilka kroków przed nim patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Nie patrzył na jego bolący problem, nie śmiał się, nie szydził. To nie było to czego Draco się spodziewał.

\- Może Ci pomóc Draco?

Zapytał szczerze. Draco nie czuł od niego złych zamiarów co go jeszcze bardzie dziwiło. „Co jest z tym gryfonem?" pomyślał, nie mogąc podjąć decyzji. Pomoc zdecydowanie by mu się przydała, choćby ramię by udało mu się dostać na piętro do łazienki gdzie mógłby wziąć zimny prysznic i doprowadzić się do porządku. Po kilku minutach rozmyślań Draco skinął jedynie lekko głową na Tak. Neville podszedł do niego. Wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i wyszeptał zaklęcie lewitacji. Draco zawisł w powietrzu, a Neville powolnym krokiem skierował się na piętro. Otworzył drzwi ich wspólnej sypialni. Na łóżku leżał nagi, związany i nieprzytomny Severus. Draco drgnął lekko na ten widok.

\- Spokojnie Draco. Severus ma ten sam problem co ty i ja. Harry się powstrzymuje ponieważ nie wie czy może to z nami robić. Co ty na to, żeby go sprowokować?

-Co… (?)

Neville umieścił go nad łóżkiem i machnął różdżką kończąc zaklęcie lewitacji. Odłożył swoją różdżkę na szafkę po czym podszedł do Draco.

\- Co chcesz zrobić, Draco?

Zapytał, dmuchając w uchylone usta mężczyzny. Draco odwrócił głowę skupiając się na Severusie.

\- Co mu zrobiłeś?

\- Nic wielkiego. Sam zażył eliksir pozbawiający przytomności, ja go tylko przeniosłem tutaj i zapakowałem. Wiem, że Harry go takim lubi.

Draco spoglądał na Nevilla szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie był w stanie uwierzyć co się tam działo. Neville, ten Neville Longbottom, który drżał za każdym razem gdy jego wzrok się chociażby skrzyżował ze wzrokiem Mistrza eliksirów lub jakiegokolwiek innego ślizgona był teraz… inny. Dziwny.

Neville uśmiechnął się do niego lekko po czym odsunął się. Stanął kilka kroków od łóżka po czym obrzucił pokój spojrzeniem, gdy ich oczy ponownie się spotkały Draco spoglądał znów na Nevilla. Na takiego Nevilla do jakiego przyzwyczaił się podczas ostatnich tygodni. Jego spojrzenie było łagodne, jakby był jedynie nimfą wodną, która niewinna i zwiewna podchodzi do wędrowców chcących napić się wody z jej jeziora, a gdy Ci zauroczeni jej pięknem podążają za nią w toń ta ukazuje swą drugą, przeklętą, twarz. Zmusza ich do wejścia w najczarniejszą toń i pozostania tam na wieczność by ich dusze dotrzymywały jej towarzystwo w mrocznych wodach.

Draco drgnął gdy przypomniały mu się słowa matki by nigdy nie podążał za Nimfami. Teraz jednak nie był w stanie nic zrobić. On już od dawna znajdował się w sidłach Nimfy. Opadł plecami na łóżko chcąc teraz tylko jednego. Harry'ego w sobie. Jęknął gdy podczas wykonanego ruchu spodnie nacisnęły jeszcze bardziej na jego erekcję.

\- Chcesz tego Draco, czyż nie? Musimy tylko zaczekać na Harry'ego, a do tego czasu…

Powiedział podchodząc do Draco. Tym razem jego twarz była łagodna, delikatna wręcz promieniowało od niego szczęście. Jednym szybkim machnięciem różdżki pozbył się ubrań Draco, a po chwili swoich. Podszedł do łóżka pochylając się nad Draco. Ten złapał go za dłoń, którą mężczyzna chciał pogłaskać Draco po brzuchu.

\- Kim ty jesteś, Neville?

Spytał cichym głosem. Neville uśmiechnął się siadając na udach Draco.

\- Moja rodzina od zawsze miała w sobie pierwiastek Nimf, tak jak twoja posiada cząstkę magii Wili. Wszystkie stare czystokrwiste rody wywodzą się od magicznych stworzeń ludzkich.

Powiedział schylając się i składając lekki pocałunek na szyi Draco. Zaczął powoli poruszać się pocierając swojego penisa o przyrodzenie Draco. Ich zabawę przerwało poruszenie się Severusa. Neville sięgnął w jego stronę ramieniem nie przerywając coraz bardziej pobudzających ruchów. Podniósł niewielki wibrator, który znalazł w piwnicy. Wsunął wcześniej na penisa Severus pierścień, który teraz włączył. Severus jęknął gdy pierścień zaczął drgać, a jego erekcja szybko rosnąć. Neville wsunął powolnym ruchem wibrator we wnętrze Severusa. Mężczyzna szarpnął się w więzach. Otworzył oczy i jego spojrzenie skrzyżowało się ze wzrokiem Draco. Severus szybko odwrócił wzrok przekręcając głowę na drugą stronę. Wibrator coraz bardziej go pobudzał, ponieważ drgał raz szybciej raz wolniej co chwilę uderzając w jego prostatę. Severus nie potrzebował dużo czasu by znaleźć się na skraju orgazmu. Od kilku dni nie masturbował się i starał się wytrzymać, aż Harry zechce to z nim zrobić. Jednak Potter nie przychodził, a jego przyrodzenie coraz częściej pulsowało boleśnie. Słyszał jęki Draco oraz Nevilla tuż za nim, podniecało go to, ale nie tak bardzo jak podnieciło by go kilka klapsów. Severus jęknął głośno czując, że orgazm nadchodzi. Nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego poczuł wybuch orgazmu, ale z jego penisa nie wydobyła się sperma. Otworzył oczy spoglądając w dół na swoje przyrodzenie. Z przerażeniem zauważył na nim pierścień. Jęknął wzburzony, gdy i on zaczął drgać delikatnie. Severus szarpał się przez chwilę, jednak węzy nie poluźniły się. Po kilku minutach do uszy wszystkich trzech kochanków Pottera doszły ciche głosy kroków na schodach. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się, stał w nich Potter. Severus nie musiał odwracać głowy by na niego spojrzeć. Wiedział, że to on. Czuł jego magię, która otoczyła ich wszystkich w chwili gdy tylko otworzył drzwi. Każdy z nich wiedział, że za chwilę dostanie to czego potrzebuje…

~~**Koniec wspomnienia**~~

Harry chwycił Nevilla za dłoń wyrywając go z jego bardzo przyjemnych wspomnień. Potter z Nevillem w objęciach skierował się w stronę drzwi pokoju medyka.

\- Pan Potter! Jak miło pana znowu widzieć.

Zawołał medyk spoglądając na mężczyzn wchodzących do jego gabinetu.

\- Jak się pan czuje, Panie Longbottom?

Rzucił pytanie w stronę Nevilla wyciągając z szuflady plik kartek. Neville wzruszył ramionami siadając na krześle przed biurkiem razem z Harrym.

\- Czuję się dobrze. Nie miewam mdłości, ani nic podobnego…

Odpowiedział Longbottom ściskając dłoń Harry'ego. Medyk obrzucił ich szybkim spojrzeniem zapisując coś na niewielkim pergaminie.

\- To dobrze Panie Longbottom. Proszę położyć się, przeprowadzę kilka badań. Sprawdzimy jak płód się rozwija.

Powiedział mężczyzna wstając z zajmowanego miejsca i kierując się w stronę szafy z wieloma fiolkami eliksirów. Neville idąc za poleceniem medyka zdjął szatę wierzchnią i położył się na łóżku. Harry stał tuż obok niego. Wprawiało go to w takie szczęście i podniecenie, że był pewien, że przed zakończeniem tej wizyty jego penis będzie bolał.

Medyk podszedł do nich mając w dłoniach niewielkie urządzenie. Położył je na szafeczkę obok łóżka po czym przystąpił do zaklęć diagnostycznych. Kilka minut później miał już wszystkie wyniki. Przejrzał je tłumacząc przy tym Harry'emu co które oznaczają. Po tym kilka minut omawiali dietę Nevilla, a gdy Harry myślał, że jet to już koniec wizyty medyk powiedział coś, co go zaskoczyło.

\- Chcieli by panowie zobaczyć wasze dziecko?

Zapytał medyk wskazując na urządzenie, które przyniósł. Harry skinął głową na Tak, a Neville powtórzył jego ruch. Medyk rzucił na urządzenie zaklęcie, a to zaczęło się samo rozkładać. Po chwili przed nimi znajdowało się coś zupełnie nie podobnego do kwadratowego, małego urządzenia, które medyk przyniósł. Teraz spoglądali na duży ekran, klawiaturę oraz duże pudło stojące na podłodze.

\- To jest aparat USG. Pozwoli nam zobaczyć wasze dziecko oraz usłyszeć bicie jego serca. Teraz, czy mógłby pan, Panie Longbottom zdjąć koszulę oraz rozpiąć spodnie. Zaraz nałożę panu żel.

Powiedział mężczyzna odwracając się i włączając urządzenie. Podszedł do Nevilla prosząc Harry'ego żeby przeszedł na drugą stronę łóżka. Po chwili na brzuchy Nevilla wylądowała niewielka ilość żelu, którą mężczyzna zaczął rozprowadzać po skórze plastikową sondą. Kilka sekund później na ekranie zaczęły pojawiać się obrazy. Medyk przez chwilę krążył sondą szukając płodu i uśmiechnął się zwycięsko odnajdując je.

\- Proszę spojrzeć, Panie Potter. To pana dziecko.

Powiedział mężczyzna wskazując obraz na monitorze. Na obrazie widać było niewielką plamkę. Główka dziecka była duża, stanowiła ½ całego płodu. Neville uśmiechnął się szczęśliwy. Wtedy medyk nacisnął jeden z przycisków na urządzeniu i z jego wnętrza zaczęły wydobywać się odgłosy szybkich uderzeń. Harry spojrzał na medyka nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

\- To bicie Panów dziecka.

Powiedział. Harry przymknął oczy wsłuchując się w ten piękny rytm. Po chwili pochłonęła go ciemność. Ostatnim co zobaczył był obraz jego dziecka...

* * *

*Bombulus Trentilis – sama wymyśliłam roślinkę :P

* * *

Mam nadzieję, że rozdzialik wam się podobał :3  
Zarwałam dla niego dwie noce pod rząd, więc jestem teraz zoombie :P

W tym rozdzialiku troszkę akcji, troszkę wyjaśnień i trochę słodyczy :3  
No i oczywiście pragnę podziękować Paligo92 za komentarze :3  
Dziękuję też wszystkim, którzy to tylko czytają :)  
Jest was wielu!

Co do następnego rozdziału... Nic nie obiecuję :/  
Muszę ogarnąć jeszcze cały ten przedszkolny syf...  
Postaram się napisać jednak coś do przyszłego tygodnia :)

Całuski, Salianna :*


End file.
